Spore : INVASION
by Skijarama
Summary: When An alien comes to earth, The lives of thousands will be forever changed in the comming war... R&R please! COMPLETE! Please keep an eye out for the sequal!
1. A visitor from beyond

**SPORE**

**INVASION**

**AN: I should likely tell you the first few chapters likely are not going to seem like spore that much. I'n going with a different feel. All you need to do, Is read and learn.**

1.

A visitor from beyond

the year was 2092. The headquarters of NASA, Buzzed with the sounds of messages comming from the Colonies on the moon, Marz, And Pluto. Normal ubdates. What had been found under the moons rocky surface, What all was found out about even faster travel to go into interstellar travel, All sorts of things. "Yes... Yes.... Yes i understand. What? Got it." Sounds of chit chatter sounded everywhere. Kyle, Was sitting on his chair in front of a monnater. A Pair of headphones were on his head. He had Brown eyes, And black hair, It was not very well kept. His Beard came down from his upper jaw, To his chin. A thin mustache blanketed his upper lip. "No... Look jon, I am sorry, but we are very short on metals right now. Until another supply ship comes from marz i cant send any more metal to help make th-..... Look i-...... Jon list-...... Oh come o-......... Dammit jon!" Kyle said angrily.

--

"Look man. I need at least a ton of titanium if i am gonna finish this Bloping Space ship!" Jon said. _"Look I know this! But i only have 1563 pounds on hand here! I cant get any-"_

_"_Yah, Sure, Whatever. Look man, you got seven days.... Do i need to spell it? S-E-V-E---"

_"Have you had you're coffe yet?"_ Kyle asked on the other end of the line. Jon grumbled. "No.... I only have a bannana in this hand, and a smokeless cigeratte in the other." that said, He inhaled, And let the nickotine flow into his lungs. _"so, a week it is right?"_ Kyle asked.

"Yup. and dont you forget it!" That said, Jon pushed the button and

--

The communication was cut. Kyle sighed and took a sip of his coca cola. He began typing on the computer infront of him.

It read :

_Kyle habbot at NASA headquarters on earth, Needs to know when the next shipment of titanium is comming in. I'll need at least 431 pounds if this is going to work._

Kyle pushed a button and sent the message. He Looked up at the roof. Bright lights shown down into the room. "I realy want a new job. But everyone else-"

"Whatcha talkin' bout Kyle-me-boy?" Roberto asked as he came up behind him. roberto was a fairly tall man, He had red hair and teal eyes. He was beginning to grow some peech fuzz. "What Roberto?" Kyle asked, Looking at the man. Roberto shrugged. "Well, Just wanted to tell ya that i saw Some.... Weird.... Thing.. Movin' Cross that there Systemular Radar, Dude." Kyle lifted his eyebrow. "Realy? A bit more explaining would be kind of nice."

"Not much to say realy. I just saw a U.F.O, Movin Past pluto." Roberto replied. Kyle frowned.

"And you did'nt take this news to our surperior!? Ugh! Looks like i'm gonna have to Go And Fix You're (Illegable grumbling)" with a growl, (For this had been a realy stressful day at work) Kyle jogged off. Roberto chuckled a bit and reached down to Kyles table, And picked up his twinkie. "That _Always_ Works!" he said.

But little to his knowledge, A small dot, Was indeed moving across the radar. And it was heading for earth...

--

Kyle burst into his office. They had kept his phone from his table cause his supposed girlfriend Angella kept calling him at work. So they moved it. He pulled it up and dialed in a few quick numbers. "Hello? yah, We've got something going on here, And uh... We could use someone on it.......... Check you're radars!!!" Kyle shouted into the phone.

--

Angella watched from her bedroom window. she live din an appartment building in Seatle. She saw a streak of light moving through the sky. "What the?" Angella had Blond hair, vivid green eyes, And very smooth skin. At first she decided the light was a meteor or something, But then she saw a strange shape to it, Before it slowed sightly, And dissapeared behind A tall building. But... No explosion. "Huh?"

"Mommy? Whats going on?" 6 year old Marrie asked as she walked in. Angella used to be married to someone. But after there daughter reached 4 years of age, The had large disagreements when he began to do drugs in secret. when she learned, they divorced. "I dont know..." Angella said as she looked out the window. At a slight downward glance she noticed Dozens of the Cities elite military running towards the area. Armed with Medium Lazer Rifles. "huh?" Angella turned to Marrie. "Lets go see what that was ok?" Marrie looked at her a moment. Then nodded. "Ok mommy" Angella took her hand and they stepped outside.

--

"I want all entrances to this street cut off! Nobody unauthorized gets in, And gets out councious!" A man said. the man wore a $ 1200 Suit, And had the badge of a government official. Smoke filled the air around where the strange object had landed. "Blue team, Red team, And green team! Converge on that thing! ASAP!!!" A little way behind him, Angella and Marrie came up to where the band had been set up. 5 gaurds blocked it. "Um. Whats going on? Can we get through please?" Angella asked. One of the gaurds, A latino shook his head.

"Sorry ma'am. But i've been givien strict orders not to let anyone through here. this is a Private sight." He said. "Stand back. go home... Well you dont have to go home but ya cant stay here." Back at the sight, The smoke slowly cleared to reveal what looked like a large strangley shaped thingy. (Heh heh heh heh heeh..) There was a ball in the center, With a Thin Disk which went outwards about 20 feet. It stood on an outwards patruding Pedistal. On what the man guessed was the front, Was a 5 foot wide, 6 foot tall Station of blue, Anti-translusant Glass of some sort. "Keep you're guns ready men. This could get ugly." Several troops lifted there rifles. (This is in an intersection so you know) Suddenly, A strange sound came over the intersection.

It sounded almost like an ocean of water, Syrup, And butter. Like a man swimming through this odd combination of foods and drink. And a bluey goo came over part of the Strange object. And what looked like a ramp, Made of the same bluey goo came down. "Be ready to fire at any moment!" The Man said. Everyone was silent, And suddenly, All were stunned. A creature walked out. This creature Stood on 4 legs, And had two arms with hands. The creature had red scales, And large, yellow scales on its back. It also had a large snout, This snout Had no nostrils. Dragon-like wings came from this creatures back. Two hornes Came forward from either side of its mouth. Its reptillian eyes stared at the humans in an unatural glare. One of the men began to tremble. "What the hell is that thing!?" He asked in horror. The creature turned to him and pulled a strange item from its side. It resembled a metal rod, With a small cup at the tip.

"_Charagrakolmar, Himipherodar. Oloflamefirdan!"_ The Creature said. Everyone was shocked to hear it speak. "Wha-? What the frimpers Did that.... That... _Thing_ Just say?" A blue light shined over his mouth as he spoke. Then, The creature put the rod with cup to his head, And Blue light moved through the creature. It put back the R.W.C and turned to everyone. "Greetings earthlings." It said.

"HOLY SHIIIAAA!!!!" Another man said. The creature did not notice him. "Who are you?" The Government man (Name Robinsky) Asked.

"I am The general of the chirds military. I am Chergalaz." Chergalaz said.

"and what is it that you want? Chergalaz?" Robinsky demanded. Chergalaz grumbled and brushed his arm lightly. "I come here, With a warning." He said slowly.

"A warning? What sort of warning!?" Robinasky said. Cerlagaz said. "You must evacuate everyone on earth immidietly! the safest place to take them, Is pluto." Some of the men laughed, Others looked suspiciously at the creature, And a few lifted there rifles. "Realy? And might i ask... _Why?_" Robinsky said. He rested his hand on his lazer pistol. Chergalaz looked irritated.

"Mommy? What's going on bacl there?" Marrie asked.

"i. I dont know honney." Angella asked. by this point a large crowd had formed. Suddenly, Angellas hand closed in on itself. She looked was gone. "MARRIE!!!" She yelled out. up ahead she could se Marrie. And she was running towards the sight. Some of the men turned. "What? Crap! Set for parylize!" One of them lifted his rifle and fired a shot. It hit The young girl square between the shoulder blades. She fell in the same position to the ground. "Get her back here!" The latino said. Angella was awe struck. He just shot her daughter withought even a second thought. One of the men made his way over, And brought the parylized girl back to Angella. "Be more careful. she gets in agasin, These guns wont be set to a low setting." the man said.

Back at the landing sight. "Humans, You understand now that aliens exist? Understand that, There are many more out there. and one of them. Is the Grox." Chergalaz said.

"Grox? What would they want with us?" Robinsky asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice. Chergalaz coughed for a moment, then spoke. "they want to destroy all life in the galaxy! Even you humans are a threaght to them in there mind." Chergalaz said. Robinsky straightened his collar. "So. We, Are going to be attacked. And _Destroyed,_ By some alien race called the grox?" Chergalaz nodded. Then robinsky pointed an accusing finger. "And what if you you're self are a Grox!? how can we trust you!?" Chergalaz seemed surprised. He then snarled vishously. "I Am in no way affiliated with those demons!!! Besides! If i were one of them! Why ould i be warning you of an attack!!?? From my own race!?!?"

"A bigger challenge in the comming battle!" Robinsky said. this was going from a civilized first contact, To an argument. Chergalaz opened his mouth to talk, But before he could say a word. "Incapasitate him!" Robinaky shouted. Chergalaz looked everywhere, And was suddenly shot from all directions. He let out an inhuman roar of rage and pain. And dropped to the concrete. "You.... are make-...... Making a bi....... Big mistake..." Chergalaz closed his eyes, And consiousness left him.

"Get him, And his ship, Back to headquarters! Dont take down the bands until they are safely out of veiw!" Robinsky ordered. Men began Moving to follow his orders. Robinsaky walked up to the Unconsious Alien. "Theres gonna be a lot to learn about you." He said as he felt the scales.


	2. the gaurd dog

2. The gaurd dog

It was the end of another long, And stressful day at the station he called 'work'. Kyle stepped towards his rundown, 2043 model Subaru. He slammed the door and turned the key. However, The machine refused to start. "Aw come on you pile of crap!" Kyle said as he beat against the Dash board. He growled. "this sucks. Every other car is either too expensive, Or is gone." He pulled out a Blue cell phone, And flipped it open. "No signal!? GAH!!!" He beat his head against the dash- board. And he said. ".............Ooow." With a grumble, He exited. I'll just call them from home. And he walked towards Home.

"Damn man... This sucks. I need a new car... A new job... A freaking new cell phone! Ugh!" He looked towards the setting sun. "Man, I just wish this would all just subsi-" He was cut off. A dog came to the fence of a nearby house, And began Barking. "Whoa! Whoa! Down boy! Sit!" Kyle said, quickly moving from the fence. The dog began scrambling over the fence. The dog was a black Labrador. "oooohhhh..... Ship..." Kyle muttered. The dog came over the fence, And began to walk forwards. "Nice doggy... nice... Doggy?" The dog was salivating, And drooling like crazy. It suddenly rushed forwards. "Oh no! Bye!" And kyle started running. And the dog gave chase. Within moments it was on his heels.

"Get off me! Off! Go home! Leave me alone! Bad do-" Kyle fell forwards as the dog gripped his pant leg with its mouth. Kyle rolled over, And smacked the dog coming at him in the face. It whined and scrambled back. Kyle quickly got to his feet and set off at a run. the dog barked and came back at him, Barking violently. "GET AWAY!!!!" Kyle shouted. The dog barked and jumped on his back. Kyle fell face down onto the pavement. He closed his eyes, Trying not to think about the coming pain. "Hey! Bad dog! Get over here rusty!!!" A man yelled. Rusty growled and backed slowly away. Kyle rolled over and looked. The man wore a Hawain T-Shirt, Sunglasses, And Cargo shorts. "sorry. Rusty's kind of a jerk when it comes to people." The man said. Kyle picked himself up and dusted himself. "You need to keep him indoors. I understand him being a gaurd dog and everything but... He could've-"

"Hurt ya. yah i know. Rustys was dognapped from me a few weeks ago. Only recently got him back." The man got down and patted rusty on the head. Rusty just glared at Kyle. "Well. I should be getting back to my house. Rusty! Heel!" And the man turned and walked away. With rusty at his heels. Kyle thought for a moment. "Hey! Can i use you're phone!?" Kyle suddenly said as he rushed forwards. The man turned.

"Why? Why do you need a phone?" He asked. Kyle responded with. "My car broke down right in front of work. And well, I need that old peace of cra-...._Crud,_Towed to the nearest car shop." Kyle said, Being sure to watch his language infront of this stranger.

"Well, Just about Everyone has a cell phone. Surely you do t-"

"No signal. Hasn't had one for months!" Kyle said, with some impatience in his voice. The man rubbed his cheek. "Hmm......Well.... All right. I suppose i can let you use my phone. And its new! Picture should come through just fine." He said.

"Thanks man." Kyle said.

--

the house was a fairly small one. As the door swung open it went into an open hall, The hall had some paintings on it. And a 700-piece Puzzle of an eagle. "The phones right here." The man said pointing to a blueish silver Chrome phone. Kyle picked it up and looked at the screen. He pushed a button and the screen came to life with vivid blue light. "~~_Please state, Whom you'd like to call~~"_A female voice said. "Supreme auto parts, Seattle." Kyle said. the lights moved for a moment. Before. "_~~Calling. Surpreme auto parts. Seattle.~~"_ a picture of a phone appeared.

"Hello? Helloooo?" A man said as his face appeared on the screen. He was a fairly fat guy. "Hey Jimley." Kyle said.

"Kyle? Lemme guess.......... Car broke down again?" Jimley said.

"yup. a new record too. Before i even turned the key. dead." Kyle said with a little grumpiness in there.

"that fast huh? Well we will just have to fix that right up now wont we?" Jimley said. He took a bite out of a taco.

"And before you ask, It broke down outside of work." Kyle said. Jimley grumbled a bit. "Right. Well, I should have the problem fixed within a few days. Call ya when its done." And the screen went black. Kyle handed the man his phone. "Thanks man. That just fixed a _TON_ Of problems."

"not a problem. I'm Max by the way." Max held out his hand to Kyle. With a grin Kyle shook it. "If you tell me where you live i might be able to get ya home in my car." Max said. Kyle Looked at him in surprise. This man had only known him for 2 minutes, And he was offering him a ride in his car, to Kyles house?" "Heh, I suppose so." Kyle said. Rusty growled at kyle. "Oh shut it rusty. Go on. Back, Back, back." Max said. rusty Snarled and took a step back.

--

The red hover car speeded along. "So..... Ah. I noticed that you've got allot of control over you're dog their." Kyle said. Max nodded. And in the back Rusty just growled. "Ya gotta have a lot of control over you're pets. Or the will go wild on ya. I Try not to overdo it when it comes to discipline, But i get the job done." Max turned a lever and made a turn down the street. "hmm. I see. got any other pets?" Kyle asked.

"A pregnant cat at the vet. I'm going to pick her, and the kittens up tomorrow." Max said.

"Hey, Congratulations!" Kyle said.

"Ah that's nice of you. This the place?" Max asked as thye pulled up to an appartment. Kyle nodded.

"Yep. This is the place. Thanks for the ride max." Kyle said as he hopped out of the car.

"Hey, I'm a nice guy." Max said. The door closed. And the car speeded away. Kyle stepped inside the lobby. "Hi there granite." He said tiredly as he walked by the counter. He walked into the elevator, and proceeded to his room. He opened he door and looked at the old room. The walls were grayish-Yellow, And had holes in them. Most of his furniture was hold as well. He sauntered up to his chair and sat down. He lifted the remote and turned it onto NA Scar 7.

_Life is just going horribly for me..._ He thought.


	3. the Grox

3. The Grox

Chergalaz was currently in a Plexiglas Cell. And he was constantly being monitored by people up in an observation platform. He stared up at them angrily. "You have no idea the horrible mistake you made..." Chergalaz said. He had been here for almost 3 days. Constantly being tested, pricked at by needles, Tested, Submerged in weird bluey liquid, tested. It was getting old. He looked around. He never realy had a chance to look more carefully at the station. "He shook his head. "There all going to die... And its all there own fault..." Chergalaz slammed a fist into the Plexiglas, Followed by another fist, And another. "_GRAGRODALARZ!!"_He yelled as he kicked the bed onto its side. He stopped and Slumped to the floor. Growling with rage.

--

Kyle grumbled angrily as he pushed keys at his computer. The sounds of chit chatter filled the NASA room. "When will they just fire me? I do a crappy job as it-" A message came to the moniter. With a snarl he pushed the button. _"Hellooooooo Kyle! You got a ton yet?"_Kyle rolled his eyes as Jon spoke.

"No Jon. Why are you even contacting me about this? You know when I've got it there, Because you will be lifting into the rest of space!" Kyle said.

--

"Yeah. But you see, I cant afford to just be sitting here, Eating a burrito, And waiting for my god damn stuff to show up!" Jon said as he bit into the burrito.

_"Dear god... Why did i get this job?"_ Kyle said as he looked up. Jon chuckled. Well, You just call me when that stuff gets there, And-" He was cut off as another screen began flashing. "Oh hold on, I got another call."

--

Kyle grumbled as he watched Jon talk. "_Look bob! I'm trying to get the necessary-.......... WHAT!?!?"_

"What? Whats wrong Jon!? What is it?" Kyle said. On the screen, Jon looked out his window. "_Oh my go-"_Suddenly, allot of flames engulfed the picture. and static enveloped the screen. "Jon! Pluto are you there? Come on! Answer me!" Kyle put down his head phones, Stood and began running for his Superior. Kredal, The caretaker of this area, watched Kyle come rnning up. "Kredal....... Weve lost contact with pluto." Kyle said.

"Huh? explain!" Kredal said. he was a tall man in a green suit. "Well, I was just talking to jon about the next shipment of titanium for the Interstellar ship, Suddenly he looked out the window, And an explosion. then the screen went static." Kyle said. Suddenly, Roberto said. "Hey uh guys!? allot of stuff is coming towards earth! Just passed by Saturn!"

"How many?"

"I cant count that much sir! All i know, Is there coming! And fast."

--

Chergalaz suddenly looked up. Red lights were blaring, and troops were running towards the exit of the facility. Chergalaz looked up out a small hole in the wall. He could see little black dots, Hundreds of them. "Oh no..... There here!!!" Chergalaz turned towards the Plexiglas. He lifted his head, And readied his horn's. And he charged. the horns ached upon hitting the glass, But it cracked. Chergalaz charged again, and again. And on his fourth charge, the glass shattered.

He stepped out and smashed a running soldier in the face, Before he could shoot him. Chergalaz immediately stepped past him and began what seemed to be galloping away from the groaning soldier. He immidietly ran down a hall. The red lights continued to blare. "those fool humans did not listen! Now they'll pay the price!" Chergalaz said as he jumped over a rail.

A guard saw him, Lifted his rifle, and fired a quick spread of laser shots. Chergalaz ducked behind a crate, And he bust the back open. Laserrifles were in it. He grabbed one in each hand, Came over the crate, and shot the Guard in both legs. He screamed and fell to the ground. Chergalaz ran up. "Where is my ship!?" He barked. The soldier, Whimpering in fear, Pointed down a hall. Chergalaz nodded, Kicked him in the head, and began running.

--

Angella folded over another piece of clothing. "Another day at work begins." she said as she readied herself. but as she looked out the window, She saw a red light. It struck a skyscraper, And knocked it in half. fire billowed outwards, In a red explosion. "What?" she said as the ground shook. She ran to the window and looked out through it. She could see even more explosions all over the city. On the streets, People were running in terror. Soldiers were taking up positions on the road and firing upwards. Angella, when she looked up, Her mouth gaped open. Several flying vessels were moving all over the place. Red balls of energy flew from them, and struck buildings. "Oh my god!" Angella dropped the suitcase and ran for Marries room. She swung it open and charged in. "Marrie!?" She yelled. Marrie was watching out the window. Petrified, Clutching to a teddy bear.

"Come on! We've got to get out of her-" Suddenly the whole building shook. Angella suddenly lost her footing, and fell against the far wall. "What the!?" there was a loud crash, Followed by her face banging against the wall. A sickening crack sounded, She let out a scream as her nose broke. she turned to Marrie. She was now on her back against the wall. Angella stood and gathered her Daughter in her arms. She ran up to one of the windows and smashed it with her foot. there was only a few feet of free space, but she jumped down anyway. She looked around and began to crawl through the toppled building. She could see lots of blue Laser fire going upwards towards the ships. She ran towards her car, A yellow saturnOmega edition, And drove away from the collapsed apartment.

--

Chergalaz smashed two more guards ou of his way and jumped over one last rail. His ship was there. "_Rely Ogla Mingrajewlz"_and the blue slime came down. He immediately ran on board and closed the slime behind him. (I know, Its weird) He Sat himself at the control panel, and began to push buttons. the ship lifted, and turned towards the wall. Chergalaz pushed a button, And a mega proton missile smashed into the rocky wall, And Blasted it to tiny pieces. there was an opening to the outside now. Chergalaz flew His ship through it and up towards the Grox ships. He activated a system, and blasted a Grox ship to pieces with a mega laser. He looked up towards the visible moon. He Could see some lights behind it. He came around, Blasting enemy ships to pieces. the grox then saw him, and converged. "_Incromasta, Messarglodas."_ a voice said from the manual. "_Partchrack Itaru throughmays_" He said. And an image of a red cyborg imp creature come up.

"_Rargram, Imphraphizaaallgram, Hebdeeeeeeee!"_the grox said.

"_hejlocatfarcmin, Erodarkdarsidyme!!" _Chergalaz yelled in reply as he swung out of the way of enemy fire.

_"Arpragzal, Shunkjeropop! Himfruzimay!"_and the transmission closed. Chergalaz growled as he swung into enemy clusters, Weapons firing rapidly. several more grox ships exploded. Chergalaz looked around. Flames were engulfing the city. And according to his radar, the entire planet was suffering from these attacks. He looked again At the lights. his eyes widened. It was a Grox Warship. And it was readying its most powerful weapon. chergalaz immediately began pushing buttons.

--

Kyle ran out of the NASA building as it was shredded by red lasers from the unknown ships. "Fump!" Kyle yelled as he got into his repaired car. He turned the key.... Nothing. "For the love of Fu-" Kyle was blasted out of his car as an anti-matter missile hit it. He went flying out of it and hit the ground. He stood on wobbly legs, and began to run as fast as he could. He looked around for Anyone he knew. as he ran up by Max's house, He realize that flames were erupting all over it. He saw a black charred skeleton amongst it all. Kyle turned and looked up. A ship was flying towards him. A green beam was coming from its bottom. Kyle turned and ran the other way, but it caught him. He flew up into the ship.

--

Chergalaz looked up again at the warship. It was in firing range. "I've gotta get out of here!" He flew his ship up through the atmosphere. He pressed a button. "_Algrog chirds shipzarg! Retrator fromistor Eathios!"_He said. Several other voices came from the communicator before several other ships of the same design began to fly away from the battle. there was suddenly a loud bang, and a bright flash. Chergalaz looked up, and saw a yellow blast coming towards earth. It struck the crust and burrowed deeper then that. within seconds, There was a very bright flash. chergalaz's Ship rocked and spiraled away from the light. He gripped the handles once more, Steadied his ship, And entered into Interstellar space. he looked back towards earth and brought his ship out of Hyperspace. the crust was gone, Only the mantle and core remained.

--

Kyle slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room. He looked around. There were allot of other people in the room with him. "huh? What happened?" He asked as he stood.

"I don't know. One moment i was about to be destroyed, the next, here i am." Another man said. Mutters began going through the people in this room. a Door opened and a red scaled, yellow topped, Four legged, Two armed horned creature came in. everyone let out screams and began trying to scramble for a way out. "SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!" The creature yelled at them. they all stopped and stared fearfully at Chergalaz. he walked through the crowd. "Fools.... Just a bunch of fools!" chergalaz turned to all the humans in the room. "you failed to listen to my warnings! and now youhave payed the ultimate price!!" He yelled. he walked up to the wall and pressed a few buttons. And a side view window opened. and through it, everyone gasped. They saw the Destroyed earth.

"You let this happen! You should have evacuated! The whole of you're species is now almost extinct! you, and those in the ships f my comrades are all that are left!" Chergalaz snarled as he stomped around the chamber. " I gave you all the chance to live! And you didn't listen! You shot me down, While i was speaking!!! And look at the consequences!" the window closed and everyone fell silent. Chergalaz walked for the exit. "I don't think you are a worthy species! you will not move until i decide what to do with you!" and with that, The door closed behind the alien. Everyone looked at each other. And looked one more to where they knew, The destroyed earth floated in orbit around sol...


	4. To Estrodor space

4. To Estrodor Space

Kyle still could not believe it. His home was gone. His job was gone, For all he knew Angella was gone. He struggled to hold back tears. Over in the cockpit. "Foolish men! I should just dump them but......... no. If the coming war is to be won, We'll need every gun and man who is capable of Pulling a trigger." His clawed fingers tapped each other. "I suppose the ones whom would realy know whats going on, are the Estrodor." He growled and marched back to the White holding room.

Kyle was currently going through the crowd of people. "Angella!? Are you here!? Angella!?" A little ways to his left he heard. "Kyle!?" He turned and was suddenly embraced. He recognized that hug anywhere. He was slightly taller then Angella. Only a few inches. He returned the hug. "You OK?"

"Yeah. But I'm worried about Marrie." Angella said as she turned. The 6 year old was just sitting there. Skin pale, Eyes on the verge of popping out. She looked like she just saw ghost. Kyle turned to the window. The Solar System had disappeared. "Alright! I've officially decided!" Chergalaz said as he walked in. "I'm taking you straight to Estrodor space. They know the grox better then anyone. They can tell us about this sudden offensive."

"Woah woah woah! We're going into the space of Allies to those.... Bastereds!?" A familliar voice said. Kyle turned to look. and he saw Roberto. "Roberto!?" Kyle said in disbelief. Roberto turned. "Kyle! Dude i thought you had-"

"Shut up you two!" Chergalaz snarled. they quieted down. "Now look. The Grox will likely be pursuing us at any minute. So grab hold of something and hang tight. The trip to Estrodor space will be several days." Chergalaz turned to pilot the ship (Which was on auto pilot at the time). Before saying. "Oh yes. I'm sure you want to eat. Enjoy some grub. Or don't!" He pushed a button and yellow... Stuff fell from the ceiling. Everyone let out shouts of surprise. "What the hell is that stuff!?!?" Roberto asked.

"Don't ask me." Someone said. Kyle looked at it. He came down, Put his finger into it, And put his finger into his mouth. He fell silent. "Um. It.... Is just kinda bland. But edible." People slowly began to walk up to the yellow stuff, take small bits of it, and eat it. On the bridge. Messages came from one of the other ships. "_Salak Zarg. Ojimroba Grox Shopires Seddlrea. Senjothacusibanus."_The message was somewhat static.

"_Falldorgo Indrest formatioladasd. Keepersol yourdellrod Weapor Ater Ther Readyos"_His radar was detecting several ships coming in. Grox design. "Here we go!" Chergalaz said as he Moved carefully through a nebula. He kept a careful eye on his radar. "Alright. Steady now...." He carefully moved around a cloud of storming Chemicals. The ship suddenly rocked. "They've found us!!" Chergalaz said. He pulled up quickly. Anti-Matter Missiles flew by his ship. Missing by only a few feet. Chergalaz in his tongue, Ordered the other ships to activate there shields. Several blue orbs surrounded the other Ships. Chergalaz punched a few buttons, And his own shield came on. He felt his ship rocking slightly. More grox ships were closing in. "Damn!" Chergalaz said. His consol suddenly began bleeping.

"they've got a lock on me!" He yelled and suddenly his shields gave out. He immediately swerved out of the Nebula. His allies following. red blasts followed them. "_Returgo firmest!"_ He shouted into the comm device.

--

The 5 allied ships all broke away from Chergalaz's ship. They whirled around and fired several lasers into the cloud. Explosions rippled outwards. And suddenly, 8 Grox fighters broke free from the cloud of gas, Weapons firing rapidly. It all broke out into a massive dog fight. It did not take long for two Of Chergalaz's allies to explode. And only 1 Grox ship exploded. chergalaz swung around behind an enemy, And shot a powerful mega laser directly into the engine of the grox ship. An explosion rippled through it and the remains if the ship flew directly into the cloud. Another grox ship came from above, Firing anti-matter shots into the ships hull.

--

Chergalaz growled as the ship shook again. he pressed the comm button. "_retractoflem! Rasiowlar shildest! Hedlleare togall Estrodor Spacestess!"_ He yelled. All of his allied ships turned and re-entered formation. And they entered hyperspace.

In the other room. "what was all that about!?" Roberto asked.

"Not a clue there buddy. Not a clue..." Kyle said. Angella was currently trying to calm Marrie down. She had gone even paler, And had collapsed to the floor. She had also Vapor locked. "Come on, Honey. Get up. Wake up. Come on." she said softly. Marrie just looked at her. Kyle sighed. "Just try to open her mouth." He said. Angella ignored him. and continued talking slowly and softly. Kyle shrugged and sat down. "So thats it huh? Earths gone." Roberto said with a sigh.

"Yeah. That's it." Kyle said. A hint of sadness entered his voice. "Well, At least we don't have that ass habit job at NASA to go back to right?" Roberto asked.

"you're crazy! Think about everyone who died when earth was destroyed! Is how much you liked some people all that matters to you!?" Kyle was son the verge of punching the red head in the face.

"Woah dude! Jesus! Calm down!" Roberto took a step away from Kyle. Kyle snarled and walked up beside Angella. "How is she?" He asked.

"She wont open her eyes." Marrie said. Kyle got down next to Marrie. He put two fingers to her neck. "Her pulse is slowing. She's traumatised." He said. Roberto walked up. "Maybe she just needs a good slap." He said. suddenly he was on the floor. His cheek had turned red. "How dare you! walk away! NOW!!!" Angella said. Roberto scrambled away. "Hey. Take it easy. Were all a little on edge here." Kyle said calmly. Holding her arm. angella sighed and got down by Marrie again.

Several hours passed, And they stopped by a Terra score 1 Planet. The day passed and they continued on their way. chergalaz looked at the radar. It had no information regarding the enemy. "Phew... Maybe they gave u-" He suddenly rocked in his chair. A tube burst and steam flew into the room. "_Crackafrack!"_He swore. He quickly sent out orders to the remaining ships to activate their shields. Blue orbs surrounded them again. Chergalaz looked carefully at the space around them as they exited Hyperspace. After a moment, He saw it! Distortions of the space. He pushed a button, And a mega laser fired. It tore right through the distortion. It turned out to be Grox ship. It exploded and the others uncloaked and began to fire. Chergalaz pulled off to the side. Allot of commotion came from the back. "Shut up back there!" Chergalaz yelled.

"What in gods name is going on!?" someone yelled. Kyle looked out the window just in time for some red ball of energy to strike the shield in front of it. He fell back. "Damn! Yo! Alien dude! Whats going on!?" Chergalaz did not respond. he instead brought his ship around behind a Grox ship, It was shredded by his mega proton missiles. Chergalaz growled as the ship rocked. "_Shieldras. Failiosedar"_ the voice said. "_farageck!"_Chergalaz swore as he blasted another grox ship. The ship suddenly rocked again. And some flames burst out of the consul. "DAMMIT!" Chergalaz said. He brought his ship around. "_Retractoflem! Wesar Candollot cantar beaets Therm!" _He ordered. and the rest of their ships quickly turned and flew away. He pushed in a code, And they entered hyper space again. After a moment he activated his AOE device. Healing all of the ships. But not entirely.

They flew on for a few more days, Before a large armada of Black ships, Shaped like claws approached. They came up on the communications panel. "_what? Chergalaz!? what are you doing in our grand area of space!?" _A strange creature asked. the creature had an insects mouth, And one eye stalking. It also had a straight body, And one leg, witch branched into two, And one arm coming from the back, Which came down near the head.

"I come with survivors from earth. The Grox destroyed there home world. I need to speak with you regarding this." Chergalaz said. The Estrodor seemed thoughtful. very well. you have free access through our space. Just remember, do not interfere with our other planets. Esterizidor is your only target! Got it!?"

"Yes." And Chergalaz took his ship through the empires space.


	5. Emperor selzakia

5. Emperor Selzakia

Chergalaz Set his ship down on planet Eserizidor. A little ways outside of The capital city. In the holding room. Everyone was a bit scared. The door to the room opened, And Chergalaz walked in. "Alright, We've arrived in there space. You'll be coming with me down to the surface. But only i am aloud to conduct the meeting with Emperor Selzakia! Does any intelligent man in here understand. They all gave slight nods. "Good. Now follow me." They followed him down the gooish ramp. The grass was blue, and a nearby river was green. (NO! i am not copying namek from DBZ!) The trees were massive, Reaching dozens of feet into the air. As they walked through the city entrance, They were greeted ny a marching squad of Estrodor soldiers. "Captian Chergalaz, Welcome to our home." The commander said.

"Thank you, May i speak with you,re emperor?" Chergalaz responded.

"Yes. Right this way." The Sargent said. And leaded him Towards a tall, Blood colored building with a balcony on the back. The others looked at the humans. "Fell free to explore. Just don't get to close to practicing soldiers, they might shoot you. Hm hm hm...." And the Estrodors went about there business.

--

Chergalaz entered the Emperors office. "Selzakia!" Chergalaz said as he walked in. The tall Estrodor turned towards him. "Hm? Chergalaz? Why do you meet with me?" Selzakia asked. His voice was low, And sinister.

"I came to you to discuss some things. you've had a long running relationship with the Grox?" Chergalaz said, A hint of disgust in his voice.

"Ah yes, The grox. Why would you speak to me about those cyborgs?"

"An attack was recently launched on several planets above a terrascore of one, Have recently been attacked, And destroyed by Grox armadas. Hundreds of there ships have spilled into many of the larger empires' Space." Chergalaz explained. And Selzakia looked thoughtful. "Hmmmmm.... yes. I am well aware of there invasion." He said. "But i am afraid you came to the right person to know why they are attacking." Selzakia said. Chergalaz took a step forward. "Explain..." He said. Selzakia grinned, and begun.

_I was a conqueror in the past... Invading any space that i thought could be of use. Terra forming dead rocks... But i wanted more.... Even when my alliance with the grox formed, I still had not enough force to invade every system. So a plan was developed. I began making business trips to Grox space, Where i slowly over time told him... that i heard all of the empires were going to charge into his space, And eradicate them. with numbers like that, They could not survive! Of course he thought i was insane and dismissed me._

_I came back weeks later in order to tell him i saw an armada of ships moving in his direction the other day. Still not believing me, He sent me away again._

_Many months later i managed to assemble a strike team of over 100 ships. All were piloted by my own men, But were of the design of the Terran, Sellsion, And Chirds empires._

_They struck Grox space and did serious damage, The grox lost many of there men, there Emperor came to one of my T0 planets. We discussed this at length, And our alliance was forged even stronger. We combined our armies and are now ready to begin conquest. So..._

"You know what it all means now.... Don't you?" Selzakia said as he finished. Chergalaz was awestruck. The one person who could help the galaxy against the Grox was on there side! His lips curled into a snarl. "I knew that i should not have trusted you!" He snarled. he reached for his laser pistol.

"Planning on fighting me? Whats the point in that? you'll just die in the end..." Selzakia said with... Well... He cant smirk. Chergalaz suddenly turned and darted for the door. He heard a beep, And the door closed, And sealed. Chergalaz whirled for one of the windows, Unfolded his wings, And flew towards it. But metal slides came down over all of them. "You really think I'll just... _Let _you escape? You are a huge fool to think that." Selzakia said. Chergalaz turned to him and lifted his pistol. Chergalaz chuckled, And pressed a button. And he disappeared in white light. Chergalaz turned around. Looking for any possible escape route when he saw something that froze him. A dark, Winged beast, was lifting up. Poison dripped from its jaws. To long horns came out of its head, And curved back.

"Oh _Farageck!"_Chergalaz said. And he lept to the side. barely avoiding a stream of poison coming from the creature. He came up and fired several shots at the Dark _dragon._The shots hit its large black scales, but simply disappeared on impact. The dragon rushed at him again, Smashing its head into the floor near him. He fell away from the dragon.

--

"Whoa! Hey! Could you uh... Lower the guns?.... Please?" Kyle said as several Estrodor aimed over sized rifles at him.

"By the order of lord Selzakia! All intruders on the planet are to be destroyed now!" One of them said. Kyle lifted his arms.

"Did we... Break a law or something?" Kyle asked. Instead of answering, The estrodor began to come towards him. Kyle turned around to run. But he was surrounded by troops. He growled. "Alright... you wanna party? Alright then. LETS PARTY!!!" Kyle rushed forward. the Estrodors aimed and fired. They missed by inches. Kyle grabbed one of then by its head, And twisted. The creature fell to the ground. Kyle went through a roll as they fired again. He lifted the rifle he had grabbed from the ground, And fired three quick shots. and three Estrodor fell. "I knew my time in the police would have some benefits." he said as he rushed away from the firing Estrodor. "GET HIM! NO HUMANS CAN ESCAPE ALIVE!!!" They screamed. And they charged after him. Saying things in there own language.

Kyle turned and fired into the heads of two of them. He kept running as shots hit the ground around him. _Well at least they have crappy aim_Kyle thought. But as he came around a corner, He saw three more running towards him. Guns raised for the kill. "Aw shi-"

--

Chergalaz let out a shriek as he slammed into the wall. Blood came from multiple wounds on his body. And his left arm was slowly disintegrating. He groaned and tried to stand. But a foot came down on him. Pinning him to the floor. A sickening crackling noise resounded. Chergalaz screamed in pain as his ribs broke. the dragon opened its mouth to breath poison on him. He let his eyes widen. He thought it was over. He lifted his pistol, And fired. the shot hit the dragon, But had no effect. Chergalaz saw his vision get blurry. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open. The dragon opened its mouth entirely, Chergalaz fire one last time, the last clip in his gun. the shot flew up and into the dragons mouth. It roared and reared away from the Dying chirds. Chergalaz looked at the dragon as poison flew from its mouth. and it collapsed to the floor. He picked himself up. "I've... Gotta... Get out of... here...." and he fell to the ground. Blood slowly came out of his mouth. (Its green by the way)

--

Kyle yelled, Gripping a wound on his leg. He looked around. He was surrounded on all sides by the Estrodor. His vision was blurring. "shit...." He muttered. And fell fully to the ground. and all over the city, the screams of humans ricocheted off of the buildings. and Estrodors watched as humans were shot down on the street. hands gripped kyle by his shoulders, And he was dragged away...


	6. In the prison

6. In the prison

The prison in Estergon (Capital of estrodor empire), Had screams of suffering emerging from its inner halls. Guards patrolled the long corridors. The energy cells constantly buzzing with several trillion volts of electricity. In one of these cells, Sat a lone man. He lifted his head. "Huh? What.... happened?" the man said. He could not remember anything. He tried to stand. But a wound in his leg, Shot pain through that entire section of his body. He yelped and fell once more to the stone floor. He began thinking. After a time. A name came to him. "Kyle....." He said. And another memory came.

_A Massive ball of yellow energy drove deeper into earths surface, a bright flash... And earth was gone._

He shook his head. "Where am i?" Kyle asked.

"You are in the Estrodor Prison!" A guard at his cell said. Kyle looked around. And more memory's came back to him. "Angella....." He muttered. He managed to pull himself to his feet. "Where is she?" Kyle asked. Almost everything had come back to him now.

"Hmph. If you mean the Human girl and her little clone, They are being taken to be executed soon." the Guard said with an evil grin.

"what? NO!!" Kyle said. He charged at the purple field. "Ah ah ahhh..... That Field has over ten-Trillion volts coursing through it. And while i would love it. To see you evaporate, Emperor Selzakia has other plans..." The guard chuckled a bit and turned away from Kyle. "You can say farewell when she goes by your cell. Hrm Hra ha ha ha"

"No! You cant do this! Wer'e Just survivors from a destroyed planet! you cant-"

"If you are in Estrodor space, Then what my Emperor says we will do, We do. and that includes killing an Endangered species!Now stop talking humanoid!!!" The estrodor pushed a button, And Kyle was knocked to the floor by a strong electrical current. He screamed, And his voice died out in the screams of the prison.

Several cells deeper into the prison. Chergalaz clutched at his arm. The skin and muscle was gone up to his elbow. Just the bone. He knew he made the mistake of bringing the humans here. "I was a fool.... Just as they were..." He muttered. His working hand curled its fingers into a fist. "Alright Dragon-Being." An estrodor said a she walked up to the cell. Chergalaz looked up at him. "I'm first huh?" He said slowly.

"Yes you are. Come on!" The field dropped. the guard walked in and clamped down some cuffs onto His wrists. He winced as they struck his bones. "Come on!" another said, Pushing a laser rifle to his back. Without a word. Chergalaz began walking.

Kyle looked up from his cell. He saw the Alien that had saved him from death walking by. "Uh?" He came to the field and watched. As chergalaz passed, He looked at him, And kyle looked back.

--

the crowds of the Execution stadium were vibrant with Estrodor. Screeches and shrieks of pleasure and joy resounded as Chergalaz walked in. Above, An Announcer spoke. "_Cheklockmick! Hick Orgaldik! Nodrikikik! timrigick Ojalgick!"_

Chergalaz said nothing, But went straight to the middle. and the guards quickly retreated. "_Ockmolg! Hackrell!"_The announcer spoke. And Steel gates slowly began to lift. Chergalaz heard a loud roar from inside. He looked at his shackles. He began pulling against them with all of his strength. But he just was not strong enough. He looked again at the steel gates. He then noticed his shackles were chained to the sandy ground. Chergalaz watched as a massive creature stepped out of the gate. It was a Sky-Wraith. Sky wraiths hover a little bit above the ground, And have long, Spiked tails. And they are grayish in skin color.

chergalaz watched the sky-wraith come forwards. It opened its Dietrap mouth, And fire began Gathering. (Just a trait of a civ and space stage epic!) Chergalaz looked one more and the chains. He could tell they were to strong to pull. He looked up towards the Wraith as it approached. Then the fire flew from its mouth. Suddenly, Chergalaz stretched out his wings, and flapped into the air. the crowd cheered for a moment, before the fire hit the chain, and shattered it. Chergalaz landed and began darting for the way he had come in. Now the crow was in an uproar of rage. Another fireball flew at Chergalaz. He dodged to the side and the heat from the flames burnt his skin. He growled in frustration. He made it through, Turned and slammed one of his clawed feet into the guard. He grabbed his gun, turned, And fired it and the other. The gaurd screamed as he fell away.

chergalaz quickly grabbed the key-card with his teeth and slipped it into the shackles. they came undone. He picked up the other rifle and charged through, Into the cell blocks.

--

Kyle sighed. "I guess i'm doomed to die here..." He muttered. a streak of light moved by his cell. He looked up and saw a guard dropping dead. "what in hell!?" Kyle came to the door as more guards rushed by. More shots sounded out. and thuds followed them. Then there was silence. then the energy field faded. Kyle rushed out turned, and caught a plasma rifle in his hands. "What the?"

"If you want to survive i suggest you listen to me this time. Stay close, Keep that gun firing at any Estrodor you see." chergalaz said. Kyle nodded and examined the rifle. It was compact, light, And had a blue energy core. He turned and followed Chergalaz. As they rounded the corner the alien lifted his rifle and shot down three quick enemies. At this point, Kyle noticed the skeletal arm. "HOLY!!!.... Chergalaz... What happened to you're arm!?" Chergalaz looked at the limp limb.

"Talk to dark Dragons!" He said as he began running towards the nearest cell. There were 5 humans inside. Chergalaz pushed a few buttons and the field came down. "Grab guns from the dead Guards!" He said. And the people rushed for the weapons. Chergalaz took the lead and ran down the hall. Kyle and the others were hardpressed to keep up. As they went down the corridors they freed more people. Kyle rushed ahead a little bit and looked into another cell. He saw Angella and Marrie lying there. "Angella!" He said. He looked at the panel. Chergalaz pushed a few buttons and it fizzled, And died. Kyle ran in and shook angella a bit. Her eyes opened and she looked up. "K-...Kyle!?" She flung herself at him. A warm embrace came over him. And he returned it. "Come on." Said Chergalaz. "We don't have much time before that Sky-wraith breaks through the gate. then were truly dead." Kyle nodded.

"How do we get out of here?" Chergalaz looked at the place. "this prison complex is directly connected to the execution pit. It runs all underneath the city. There are several exits, And even a few landing platformes. If we hurry, then we can find a platform that we docked on. Then we can get out." Chergalaz said. He turned, Lifted his Gun and walked forward. "There is only one cell block left." Kyle said. He looke dinto it. Roberto was in the very corner, twirling his thumbs. Chergalaz undid the field. Roberto looked up. "Huh? Kyle?" He got to his feet.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Kyle said. He turned and proceeded forwards. Roberto followed him. As they followed a Corridor, They came apon a hall going at a slight upwards angle. "That must be it." Kyle said.

"It might be it." Chergalaz said. He proceeded to walk up the hall. After a moment, they could see light. And the chitter-chatter of Estrodor. Chergalaz lifted his rifle and burst onto the platform. He looked not at the ships, But shot the Estrodor guarding it. "Alright! This is it!" Chergalaz said. He ran up to the ship he piloted here. the other ships were already taken apart. "_Operia Sesergolius"_Chergalaz said. and the slime came down. Chergalaz and the others climbed on board. "To the back!" Chergalaz said bluntly. everyone said nothing, But went to the white room in the back. In the meantime, Chergalaz began lifting off. but as he turned his ship to leave, his radar began bleeping. "_enemious Approchiackus"_It said. Chergalaz said something in Chirds and flew into the sky.

Escaping frm estrodor space would not be easy...


	7. System issues

7. System issues

Chergalaz brought his ship through the atmosphere. He pushed a few buttons and cursed. "Cloaking device is nonoperational! Dammit!" He looked up. and said. "Computer! Show all system's status'." he said. A number of images came up on the screen in front of him. He Growled. the interstellar drive, the cloaking device, and all weapons were inactive. _they must have cut the wires to those areas while we were imprisoned._he thought. He turned his head and shouted. "If there is any human with good memory, Get up here!" Kyle heard this and stepped up, blocking Roberto allong the way. "Yeah....No Roberto. You dont have a good memory." He turned and he, Angella, and a few others went onto the bridge. chergalaz grumbled. "I only needed two..."

"Yes?" Kyle asked.

"Look. I'm gonna need a man to get energy reserves back into the Engines. we'll be able to hide out while i repair the ships engines on the nearby moon." Chergalaz explained.

"A moon!? We cant breathe on moons!" Angella continued. "I will also need a man to watch our back. theres a window over there. Let me know if you see anything comming at us."

"Well... What are we looking for?" Someone asked.

"A ship, A missile. Hell i'd like to know if a turkey is coming my way!" Chergalaz said with a raised voice. Kyle nodded. "I've got the window." He turned and ran to the window. "And me?" Angella asked.

"Yeah, take the energy controls." Chergalaz said as the purple sky parted. Angella gave a nod and ran o the other seat. "Everyone else, Go back to the white room!" Chergalaz ordered. They backed away and hurried to the white room. Then, The ship shook. And from the back kyle said. "somethings coming! looks like uh..... Claws!" Chergalaz growled in frustration. "Chergalaz?" Angella asked.

"If you want to know how to work it then fine! Push the bright blue button. She did, And a large blue screen came up. the ship shook slightly and Chergalaz swung it to the side. "Now. what you need to do, is push in a code." Chergalaz said as the ship shook a little.

"What code do i need to put in?" Angella asked as a row of the numbers 1 to 9 showed up. and chergalaz said, "8, 3, 2, 1, 4, 5" Angella nodded and pushed in the code. Then the screen changed again. Chergalaz took it from here. "_corputen! rerotaxin enorgies torgith enginious!"_the computer bleeped, and replied. "energies-Rerouted-to-Engines. Cergalaz blinked. "Figures..." He said. the ship shook more violently. But as chergalaz looke dout the window, He lwt out a yell of anger.

In front of them was a blockade of Dooms claw war-fighters. "My rotten luck never ends does it!?" Chergalaz said. the dooms claw ships came forward. The comm panel started blinking. Chergalaz pushed it and looked at the screen that came up. An estrodor in the guard of an emperor appeared. But he was younger then Selzakia. "Prince Eroshinx?" Chergalaz said with surprise.

"you got that right! Prepare to be destroyed!" He then spoke in a language that put fear into Chergalaz's heart. Suddenly, Grox ships uncloaked and flew forwards. "Get down!" Chergalaz ordered. And Angella dropped. the ship rocked violently.

--

the Black spear(Chergalaz's ship), Raced past the grox ships. He turned his ship and flew towards the moon. "reroute half of the energies engines into secro Weaponry!" Chergalaz said. and a hatch opened in the bottum of the black spear. A turret came out and shot several mega pulse shots at the grox ships. The grox ships pulled away for a moment as flames rippled along one of there hulls. "Ships coming at our ass!" Kyle said. the ship rocked violently as Anti-matter lasers pulsated along the rear of the black spear. Chergalaz came around and shot several shots as he flew towards the moon once more. But again, He had to divert his course. the turret turned and fired more shots into a dooms claw vessel. it broke into pieces.

Chergalaz brought the black spear into another attempt to get at the moon. this time, he had a clear shot. "Computer! reroute all unnecessary energies to the engines and bolt it!" The ship suddenly went forwards past the dooms claw ships. They fell in pursuit. The mega pulse turned and fired back at the oncoming vessels. A few more exploded. "Brace fore impact!!!!" Chergalaz yelled. And the ship flew down and behind the moon. the dooms claw ships and the grox ships came around the other end but, The ship was gone.

--

Chergalaz had barely maneuvered the black spear into a deep trench which went deep inside of the red colored moon. In the cockpit. "alright. wer'e going to need to scout the moon for any problems. If there are Grox in Estrodor space, Its likely that they have a base set up and we need to make sure that this one is not it." Chergalaz said as he assembled the humans.

"How can anything live here?" A women asked.

"The grox cannot breathe air. They do not have lungs. they breath Hyojimus." Chergalaz said.

"Hyojimus?" Kyle said.

"Or as you would call it, Black matter. the grox inhale, Absorb black matter, Exhale, And empty there body of it." chergalaz said. Everyone nodded. then someone said. "how will we go around? we cant breathe here." Chergalaz rooled his eyes.

"Follow me..." He muttered. He walked up to a slight bulge in the wall. He put his hand through and pulled out a suit. He slipped his arms through it, Followed by his front legs. and the suit suddenly stretched and molded to match his body shape. He pulled out several others and tossed them to everyone. these suits were Grayish-Green, With a dark blue stripe down the middle. they were like spandex, A tight fit. But were comfertable in Kyles mind. The chergalaz pulled out helmets. and he tossed them to everyone. "Put those on. theyll mold to match the suit." Everyone did so.

":now. with my arm the way it is," Chergalaz glanced at his bone arm, "I'll need a few people to stay with me out there to help with fixing the ship. He pulled out a few What looked like radar discs with little green screens beneath them. "these are SETI devices. Once outside, Locate the nearest signal. Until the ship is up and running again, I'll keep my signal off." Chergalaz handed everyone a few of these things. "But wait. Angella cant go out there." Kyle said.

"why?" Chergalaz said as he gave Kyle a hard look. "Well, We've got a sick child. She's been paralyzed for days." Kyle said. Chergalaz looked. He could see Angella kneeling beside Marrie. Trying to get her to open her eyes. Chergalaz walked up to them. He looked Marrie over very carefully before feeling around her neck. With a grumble he he tapped a spot on Marries neck. She suddenly let out a loud gasp. Color returned to her. "Marrie!" Angella said as she wrapped her arms around the child. "How did you do that?" She asked as Marrie looked at her mother half-headed.

"A nerve in her neck. Typically, Anyone with a problem like this, can be cured with a quick tap there. Its a little to the left just before yo get to the neck. a good tap, And you send jolts all through the body." Chergalaz said. He then said. "Stay here." Then he, And a number of others exite din there space suits through the blue goo.

--

"Allright. I'm sending you three out to patrol. Names?" Chergalaz asked. they introduced themselves as Kyle, Sarf, & Roberto. Chergalaz nodded. "Alright. go out a ways, Stay within 400 feet of my ship, And go to any signals you find. When you return, make a full report. Well then gentlemen... Welcome to the military." Chergalaz said.


	8. On the moon

8. On the Moon

The ground beneath there feet crunched lightly. Sarf, Kyle, And Roberto walked along. "Still no signals... Maybe we were wrong?" Sarf said. Kyle said nothing, But kept walking. (Sarf has dark gray hair witch goes down to his shoulders, and purple eyes) "Man! I feel like I'm not even waring a suit! i just feel naked!" Roberto said.

"Thats gross!" Kyle said. Roberto chuckled.

"Yeah. you're right." He said. Sarf ignored both of them, And just focused on the SETI device. "So Sarf," Roberto began. "What do you think about all that has happened?"

"I want... To kill some of those grox!" Sarf said. Roberto nodded. "Uh-huh. So what about you kyle?..... Kyle?" when Roberto turned his head, Kyle was not there. He turned. Kyle was on his hand sand knees a little ways back. Roberto ran up. "Dude? You OK?" Kyle looked at him. "What do i think of all this?" He said, His voice was trembling. "Its a nightmare come alive. Billions are dead! And likely we will be dead within the month!" He slammed a fist into the ground.

"Hey man! Dont think 'bout it like that! We've endeavoured it this far, We can-"

"Endeavour! How am i going to endeavour this much longer!? I've lost everything!" Kyle yelled. He dropped once more to the ground. "....Its all just..... Too much..." He whispered. Roberto could'nt say anything. So he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going through the same thing..."

"You think so!?! Gah! you have no idea what i'm going through!" He yelled. Silence filled the emptienes around them. Finally, Sarf said. "I'm sorry..."

"But as long as one human is alive, the human race lives on." Kyle looked at him.

"No.... in true terms... The human race is dead..." He picked up his rifle and walked past he two. And they continued walking. After several more minutes of walking. "Whoa! I've got something!" Sarf said. the set device was bleeping. Slowly. "Come on... Lets follow it." Roberto said. They began following the signal. And after a few minutes, They came to a rocky cliff. Sarf got on top and peered down. His eyes widened. A grox city lay near the bottom of this cliff. Kyle looked over as well. "I'm guessing that's what were looking for..." He said. It was not a large city, More like a Landing station with a few houses. Sarf growled. "Lets go!" He said. He jumped off the cliff. But his armpits were gripped and he was pulled back over the ledge. "Are you insane! We could not defeat that! Even if we tried!" Kyle said.

"Let me go!" Sarf yelled. He pushed kyle aside and jumped of the ledge. "Sarf wait!" Roberto tried to call him back.

--

Sarf came to a soft landing on the ground and began running for the stations entrance. Two Guards stood in front of it. They turned, Lifted there rifles, And fired directly at him. He did not duck behind cover, He charged strait in. He fired two quick shots. The guards lives ended. From above he could here the others trying to call him back. He didn't care, He just wanted to kill as many Grox as possible. He burst in and fired blindly. Several grox fell, But more of the little red imps charged forward with pulse guns in there guns. "Die! Bastards!" He yelled. He fired constantly, Shots ripped through grox.

"_Raphrirmir! Shanxeeeeeee!"_A grox screeched. It fired at Sarf. The shot missed by inches. Sarf turned and shot that grox's head off. It fell to the floor of the complex. As sarf turned to shoot another grox, He felt immense stinging pain in his shoulder. He gripped it and yelled before falling to the ground. The grox approached, Lifting their pistols. Sarf lifted hi own and shot another grox. And a shot hit him in the back. he gurgled and dropped his rifle. Blood dripped from his mouth, and life left him.

--

"Sarf!" Kyle said one last time as the man disappeared.

"Come on! We gotta run!" Roberto yelled. Kyle nodded and they began running the other direction. But they were caught. two grox came over the cliff, Each riding a floating vehicle with two anti-matter-laser guns in the front. (AML) Kyle dropped quickly behind a rocky cove as several red shots fired over his head. Roberto joined him behind the rock. As the vehicles moved by, Kyle fired several shots at them. the shots hit the vehicles but did no Damage. they came flying back, Firing even more shots at them. Kyle and Roberto rolled in different directions. Kyle got to his feet and turned. He had no time to fire. A shot hit his leg. He screamed and fell to the ground. "Kyle!" Roberto yelled. He turned to the enemy that shot him and fired a shot. It struck the grox in the had, and it fell from the vehicle.

the other grox was coming right at him. Roberto thought quickly, and ducked down. the enemy vehicle flew by him. Roberto turned and shot the grox right off its hovercraft. the craft struck a rock wall, And exploded. Roberto ran up to kyle and checked the wound. Bleeding, And air was coming out of the hole. "I'll get you back man. Don't you worry 'bout a thing." Roberto said. He placed his hand on the hole and applied pressure. Kyle moaned and they began moving ever so slowly back to the ship.

--

Chergalaz attached the last wire to the Weapons system. And a bunch of bright blue lights came on. "that should do it." He said.

"Chergalaz!!!" He heard from a ways away. he turned and saw Kyle and Roberto coming in slowly. He walked forward. "Where's sarf?" He asked.

"He.... we found a grox outpost. He was enraged by the destruction foe earth so he... Jumped into it all. We don't think he survived." Kyle said slowly.

"I see..." Well. the ship is ready for lift off. And we may even be able to damage the Grox a little bit on the way out." Chergalaz said.

"how?" Roberto asked. Chergalaz grinned. "Just a bomb" He said. Roberto was confused. And they stepped aboard the black spear.

--

Chegalaz brought all systems online, and brought the ship into the air... Or empty space. and he flew it i the direction the others had said the Grox outpost would be. He made sure everything was in order. "alright...." the outpost came into view.

"Here we go!!!" Chergalaz came over the outpost and dropped a bomb. It struck a part of the complex, and a large explosion rippled outwards. Half the complex was destroyed. Chergalaz came back around, and dropped another bomb. And it struck the grox complex one last time. It was destroyed entirely. but grox ships were coming from landing platforms in trenches. they flew towards the black spear. Chergalaz swung his ship around and let the auto turret fire several blue shots. And two grox ships were destroyed. with a grin, Chergalaz flew into the space beyond. And several Grox fighters followed him.


	9. Battle in Estrodor space

9. Battle in estrodor space

Laser sots flew after the black spear. they missed by shear inches. Every now and then, A shot would graze the hull. Chergalaz kept the auto turret firing. More grox ships were coming from the moons surface, And coming after The black spear. "Damn." Chergalaz said as a shot struck his engines. the screen began bleeping. And the computer said. "warning. engines at 32 % capacity." chergalaz snarled as he swerved his ship away. Now, The dooms claw armada were in close pursuit. Chergalaz let out a yell as some sparks flew from his console. He brought his ship up hi and let the auto turret do the work. Suddenly he brought the black spear to a halt. "What? whats wrong?" Roberto asked.

"Were surrounded." Chergalaz said deeply. they were indeed surrounded on all sides. If they tried to fly up, they would be shredded in seconds. His control panel started bleeping. He pushed the button. A grox came on to the screen. His body was even more cyborgish then you're normal Grox. "_you have made a fatal mistake, Dragon-Being! Prepare to be exterminated! ALL SHIPS! EXTERMINATE!!!!!" _And the message closed. Several shots flew forwards. Chergalaz barely had enough time to raise the shields. He pulled the wheel back, and the ship flew into the air. He re-activated the auto turret. Blue beams shot into a dooms claw, Destroying it. But more shots pelted his hull. "Begin interstellar charge!" Chergalaz said. "Mommy........" Marrie whimpered as she clutched her mothers leg. Angella knelt and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry.... We'll make it." She said. the ship rocked suddenly. "I don't mean to scare you. But i think you may be wrong!" Kyle said as steam flew from a pipe. and the computer said. "Shields, failed." chergalaz peered at a progress bar. "Only a few more seconds!" He yelled. Another shot struck the ship. the red bar turned green. "Yes! Initiate hyper drive!" He pushed a button and the ship entered interstellar space.

--

"_Don't let them escape! Initiate the hyper drive! Kill them all!"_ the grox Captian spoke. his men rushed around. the ship glowed for a second, and entered hyperspace. About 2.2 Parsecs away. "Damn man! did we lose them?" Kyle said.

"Nope. there right on our tail." Chergalaz said. the ship rocked again. He pressed a button and shots fired from the back of his ship. And a dooms claw exploded. More shots struck the black spear. "dammit!" Someone yelled as the ship shook. Marrie looked at him. "Language!" She said.

"He has a right to be cursing honey" Angella said as a anti-matter beam hit the back of the ship. the radar suddenly began bleeping almost franticly. Chergalaz let his saurian eyes widen. "How could our luck get any worse!?" He screamed. and he swung the ship over to the side. And a Grox war cruiser came out of Hyperspace. "Told you. the end is here..." Kyle said. Angella looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "How can you say that?" She asked. The ship rocked violently, and they came out of hyperspace. "Dammit!" Chergalaz roared. the ship shook as a proton missile from a fighter hit the ship. Flames burst from a tube. Roberto looked at kyle. "No dude. this ain't the end!" Another shot hit Chergalaz's rear. He roared in rage and tried to stabilize the Stellar drive. "We've got a leak in one of the tanks!" He said. I need someone to go back there and seal it!" He shouted. Kyle turned. "I've got it." He rushed to the back.

the ship shook extra violently. "Our hull is about to go!!!" Chergalaz said, fear creeping into his voice. Marrie clutch at Angella. "well, the leaks stabilized!" Kyle said as he came back.

"What did you use!?" Roberto asked as the ship shook again. and kyle said. " 'Duck tape will save you're life' Its true." Kyle said. Roberto laughed a little. And the ship shook again. "the cruisers attacking!!!" Chergalaz said. there was a bright flash, And a massive blast from the cruiser, Flying forwards. "give you're loved ones hugs, Its over...." Chergalaz said. Everyone sat, Waiting for it to hit. Suddenly, A mega laser shot through the oncoming blast, and it exploded in mid flight. Chergalaz turned. 4 Massive Cruisers Came out of interstellar space. the grox warship began firing as much as it could, but the other four ships began ripping it to shreds with all sorts of weapons. even more fighters poured out of the cruisers, And flew into the midst of the Grox ships.

"What the!?" Kyle said. An explosion ripped through the hull. "The Terran's!" Chergalaz said. He pressed a button, And green slime washed over the ship. "what in gods name?" Angella asked.

"Repair pack. It did not do much, But we can fight again!" He brought his ship around and fired several shots into an enemy's hull. It ruptured, And exploded. But three more dooms claw fighters flew through the flames, And began sending in blasts of mega pulses. the red blasts struck the black spear. then there was a large explosion. the grox cruiser was destroyed. Chergalaz brought his ship into a large ark, Firing like a mad man. He flew up and shots flew by his ship. "Anti matter missiles approaching." the computer said.

"What!? Aw cra-" Chergalaz had no time to finish cussing. the ship rocked violently, the lights went dead, And the screen went dark. "What!? No! No no noo!" Roberto yelled. Shots pelted the ship. Flames burst from the wall. "My ship cant take much more of this!!!" Chergalaz said. He pressed a button. And red emergency back up lights came on. He punched in some commands, and the comm panel came up. He pressed a button. and an image of a Humanoid with dark brown fur, and a shortensnout appeared. "_Wharhargen!? Chergaraz!? Whatuuliusdar!?"_It said. the ship shook again. Chergalaz spoke in reply. "_Mies Shiprell Isdo Abros Explodresint! Beaardem Abrobod!"_the Terran nodded. "what in gods na-" Kyle had no time to finish. His body was enveloped in light, and he vanished. and in moments, Everyone followed suit.

--

Kyles eyes opened. he was inside of a large room. The walls were kinda bright bluish. Everyone else was with him. "Angella!?" He shouted.

"Over here!" He heard. He ran over and saw her. She was looking Marrie over for wounds. He gave her a large hug. "No time for that," Chergalaz said. "We've got to move. to the bridge!" They began moving through the halls of the massive ship. Terrans were running every witch way. Every time they passed by, They gave slight nods to Chergalaz. The ship shook ever so slightly. Soon, they came to a door which led to the bridge. they stepped inside. Outside, the view port, Hundreds of fighters flew in every direction, Lasers shots, Pulse turrets, And proton missiles fired. Chergalaz ran up to the man at the head of the bridge. "high Terran Oladren!" He gave a quick bow. when the humans did not, He gave them glares, and they quickly dropped. "Rise." Oladren said.

"how goes the battle?" Chergalaz asked as he got to his feet.

"It goes well." He said.

"um. If i may ask umm..... Why are you here?" A women asked.

"My empire brought in reports that the Grox had set up an outpost in this empires space, I came to eliminate the threat." Oladren said. He turned to the view port. A grox ship Had just collided with a Terran fighter over there, And a Terran fighter had just blasted a dooms claw to pieces over here. Chergalaz nodded. "The grox outpost on the Capitals moon has been dealt with." he said. Oladren looked with surprise at him. "Very well. It will take a minute for the hyper drive to charge fully." He turned and spoke in Terran to his engineers. they nodded and began pressing buttons. then, Oladren noticed the arm. "hmm. how did that happen?" He asked.

"Selzakia's lap-dragon." Chergalaz said. Oladren nodded. Another grox ship exploded, but not after destroying a few Terran fighters. the ship shook again. Oladren nodded as one of his men spoke in Terran. "Activate, the interstellar drive." He said. The ship turned, And it, and all the fighters and cruisers on the Terran's side shot off into hyper space. Leaving a chaotic battlefield behind them.


	10. The grand council

10. The Grand Council

the massive cruiser soon reached it own space. They were greeted by a swarm of fighters. Soon, The ship was beaming Oladren, Chergalaz, and all the humans down to the surface of Planet Terra. "I thought Terra was another name for earth." Roberto said as he looked at the light brown grass. "that is true." Chergalaz said. "However, The Terran's, Having no real name for there planet, looked around the galaxy. Soon, they found Terra. They named themselves the Terran's and named there planet Terra." Chergalazexplained. Kyle nodded. And Roberto just looked confused. they were soon approaching a city. It was huge, And hundreds of people were going everywhere. Oladren led them through the streets to a large Tower. "this is our city hall." Oladren said. And they stepped in. It was a large building, The initial Lobby was fairly large. A chandeleir shone light onto the Seats below.

"humans, Wait here," Oladren said. "Chergalaz, Myself, and the rest of the council must speak in private."

"Council?" Angella asked. Marrie looked up. "Whats a Council?" she asked.

"Its like a large gathering of people, Whom discuss what the best idea for a situation is." angella told her. Marrie nodded and looked at a chandelier. The walls were made beautiful granite. Kyle took a seat and just seemed to pass out in the chair. After a moment, He began to snore. "Ha ha ha... I could use a nap too." angella muttered. She too sat in a chair and was asleep soon. Marrie sat in the same chair, And also slipped to sleep. there were enough chairs for every human in there. And so, they all settled in the wonderfully comfortable chairs, And had a nice, Long, Nap.

--

"alright. We all know the threat that the Grox pose to the galaxy. They have begun an invasion, And the Estrodors are in on the plan, and on the same side." Oladren said. There was general agreeing from the rest of the council. They consisted of a number of races. "So... What can we do to stop this threat? Any ideas?"

"They say, hat the grox guard something at the Center of the galaxy." One of them said, This one was a treeling. treelings have leaves branching from there head, and are very skinny. though they are humanoid. "Perhaps we could send in a stealth vassal to the core?"

"No. As one gets close to the core, there travel distance decreases to to the immense gravity of all the gathered stars. Doing so would be pointless." Chergalaz said, Moving his free arm to everyone around the table.

"It come to my mind, That the survivors from earth could help in the struggle." A sellsion said. Sellsions are insect-like creatures. they have a 6 hinged Pincernaught, And boneyes. His insect claws scratched at the table. Sellsions also stand on there hind feet. "If we ca get them trained, they might be valuable soldiers." Oladren looked at him fiercely. "I will not risk them going Extinct!" He said with a deep growl in his voice. the sellsion dropped in his seat. "well, they have been a large help in my Endeavours. Perhaps Klirkthath is right." Chergalaz said. Oladren looked at him with a surprised face. "Look. We need every gun we can get. And several of those humans have proved they are good with guns." He finished.

"But we cant let them-" Oladren was cut off.

"For every gun, And for every man we have, Our chances of winning this war become greater. Even the tiniest difference can help." A Zebronicon said. Zebronicons are Herbivores, they have white fur with black stripes, (I know) And stand upright, On four, Oddly shaped legs. Oladren looked between the rest of the council. "Very well," He sighed. "You are right. If we are to win this war, We need every man we can get."

"Very well. but what of the core. Is there any way we can get to it?" The treeling asked.

"we might be able to make it. But first we'll need to enhance our interstellar drives." A harralagurst said. Harralagurst's Are dark grey, scaled creatures, with a strange leg configuration. They also had a Dietrap mouth. And a single Saurian eye.

"The Engineers at Hamshere might be able to amke an interstellar drive with a more powerful systerm."

"Good. But until then, We do have the problems of the Grox forces pushing through the inner line of defence." Chergalaz said. He put an item out onto the table. He pressed a button and a hologram of the Galaxy began moving in. "the Grox are pushing through our research stations in The Arden system, the chok system, And the Elderm System. they have yet to find the research station on Implo in the Kimus-4 system. That is safe for now." Chergalaz said.

"We need to set up a defencive line just past the gooplet empire." Klirkthat said. There was general nodding of agreement.

"If we are able to keep the Grox from pushing past here, While getting recourse's here," Oladren pointed to different points on the hologram. "we'll have an ability to broad side there weakened defences."

"Also," The harralagurst began. "we must not forget the Estrodors. My spies have said that a large fleet of Cruisers is coming towards Terran space. and this empire is one of the most important in this war." He finished. thewre was another general mutter of agreement through them all. "from which direction do they approach?" Oladren asked as he looked more carefully at the hologram.

"they move through empty space. they have skipped the long way, And are risking being lost forever in between arms of the milky way. In 2 days they should be striking the avogast system." the treeling pointed to a spot between wings of the Galaxy. "they take a serious risk." Klirkthath mused.

"We shall be ready. I will have a fleet of ships to guard the Avogast system. when they arrive, we shall catch them by surprise." Oladren said. Again, A general nodding of agreement. Then Chergalaz said. "we will need to begin the training of the humans for battle immediately. I suspect that you're sergeants can do this?" He Turned to Oladren.

"Indeed. they will be placed in my most elite team. My Sargent should have them ready in a week or two." Oladren said.

"Very well then. council dismissed." The treeling said. they all stood and filtered out through the exit.

--

"Humans!" Chergalaz yelled. they all looked up, Still drowsy from the wonderful nap. "What!?" roberto asked. Chergalaz came down with a Terran in antidinium armor. (the most powerful metal in the galaxy.) "Watch that tongue! Drop! Give me 80!" the Terran shouted. Roberto with a surprised yip, Was on the floor and attempting push ups. Kyle took a step back. "Now listen," Chergalaz began. "This is drill Sargent Ivlar, He will be teaching you the art of the Terran military."

"Whoever said we wanted anything to do with this!? we just want a home to go to!" Angella said.

"If this war is to be won, Then every man who is capable of pulling a trigger, Must be prepare to pay the ultimate price for the defence of the Galaxy." Chergalaz said.

"I understand sir." Kyle said numbly.

"Good. this is you're official first day of training. Ivlar, You know what to do..." Chergalaz turned. and life became hell for the humans.


	11. The Simularoom

11. The Simula-Room

Kyle sat down onto a bench. Sweat pouring down his face. "Damn," He said. "I never knew that Training could be such hard work..." He rubbed his arm, witch had a 1st degree burn mark from a stray training laser shot. Roberto came up and sat down next to him. "so... How's life treating you?" He asked.

"To be blunt, Not perfectly, But painfully." Roberto looked at the Rifle he cradled.

"Yeah, This sucks." He said. Then the Sargent screamed into his inter comm, "Alright maggots! Report to Simula-Room 3-1! No Delays!" Kyle grumbled, Got to his feet, And Jogged to the room. Roberto close on his heels.

--

The simula-room was Bright blue. There were three Adamant pillars, Roughly 20 ft Round. There were what looked like cockpits surrounding each of them. Sargent Ivlar was standing by the nearest pillar to the door. "What the _Condrunt's_ took you Wastes of meat to get hear!?!!!?" He yelled.

"Sir Were we supposed to get here faster sir!?" Kyle said, standing at attention. _I look like such a dork!_ He thought.

"Yes Crap-Bag! Now listen up! This chamber is the best training exercise within this empires borders! And you will master each, and every mission, that is launched at you!!! UNDERSTAND!!!???"

"Sir! Yes sir!" everyone shouted at once.

"Good! Now, find a pod that you like. Sit down, and put on a helmet. then things will get started.... MOVE!!!" Everyone scrambled to different pods. Kyle got into his really quick. he looked at angella, whom was one pod over. "Good luck in there..." He said.

"you too." angella said. the glass closed on them, and they placed the helmets on. Kyle sat for a moment. then, Bright flashing lights, and suddenly.

--

Kyle opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a large camp. He could here a Sargent barcking orders. but it was not Ivlar. "Nights falling! Get those tents the rest of the way up! Hey! you! Keep the rear guard Strong!" People were moving from where they started, to where they were told to go. "And you!" Kyle jumped as the finger pointed at him. "You knew right!?"

"Yes sir." Kyle said.

"Good! Then you can help get the tents up! I want every tent set up as perfectly as you can! No mistakes!!!" Kyle nodded. and with a quick, "Sir! yes sir!" He ran off to follow his orders. as he was moving, He realised he was on a cold moon, there was no atmosphere, He was in fact wearing one of those suits he had worn a ways back.

It took a few hours. But soon, the tents were set up, The Greenish moon was setting. "alright! Olive group! Stay up and keep a watch! Mud group! Get down in those mud pits! The rest of you, get some rest. We push on tomorrow." Everyone else made Sir! Yes Sir's, And rushed to nap. Soon, Kyle was walking along, The whole area was dark, And the planet this moon encircled lifted into the air. It was not a very happy sight, the ground was purple, And any water was lava. Kyle shook his head and kept walking. time started passing... And passing... And pas- "AAHHRRGGHH!!!!!!" Someone screamed. Kyle turned and ran towards the scream. When he got there, He saw countless red dots coming towards the camp. A man lay dead, He had a large hole in his chest. "Wer'e under attack!!!" Kyle shouted. He lifted his rifle and fired several shots into the crowd.

His first shot hit a close target, It shrieked, And sounded mechanical. It dropped in front of him. It was a Grox! Kyle gulped and fired a few more shots in to the coming army of enemies. Soon, Red Anti-Matter pulse shots were flying into the camp. Kyle growled as he heard a man scream. "throw Grenades men!!" the Sargent shouted. Kyle pulled a grenade from his belt. He pushed a button and through it out ino the horde. the Grox began screaming. suddenly, A large dome of Orange plasma erupted in a fairly large area. The, It close don itself. And the grox in the dome, were gone too. Several more of these dome grenades erupted. and several more Grox went down. But more continued firing. Kyle leapt to the side, Barely avoiding a blast.

He lifted his rifle again. Roberto ran to his side, got on one Knee, And began shooting like crazy. "How's life treating you?" He asked as he fell a Grox.

"horridly!" Kyle said as a shot grazed his arm. with a snarl he fired back into the coming enemy. Kyle suddenly blinked as a bright streak flew by. "AAAAEeeegghh." Roberto's voice faded as a hole appeared in his chest. He gurgled, and fell to the ground. "Roberto!" Kyle had not enough time to do anything, A shot flew towards him. He barely dodged. He lifted his gun and just fired wildly. Several Grox fell from fatal wounds. He saw a shot hit someone. He fell to the ground, bleeding. Kyle focused. the grox were now stepping into the camp. His eyes narrowed. He suddenly charged headlong into them. they screeched with surprise as he began firing like crazy. grox, after grox fell to the ground. If one got to close, kyle would smash its face in with his foot. He turned and he suddenly let out a yelp. A shot had hit his leg. He kept on his feet and kept shooting. enemy's kept falling.

Kyle suddenly let out another yelp as a shot struck his chest. He fell to the ground. His vision was blurring. "nnnngh." He groaned. He heard a faint, and distant cry. He turned his head. He recognized Angella running towards him. She fired a few shots, Only for a shot to blast her helmet off her head. She gripped her neck and fell, Suffocating. Kyle began trying to stand. But he felt himself losing life. He fell, And all went dark...

--

Ivlar snarled as The pods slowly opened. Everyone inside began groaning. "No! That is Not How You Deal With Missions! Get right back in there and try again! we are not stopping until this mission is complete!!

"how will we-" Angella was cut off.

"you'll know when you re-enter the real world!! NOW GET BACK IN THERE!!!" She yipped and quickly put the helmet back on. Kyle followed suit. the pod closed on him, and it all began again...


	12. Flight training

12. Flight training

The next several days were spent in attempts to increase there effectiveness in the Simula-room. Finally, They got it right. kyle stepped out and sat down on a bench. His eyes were adjusting to the Yellow sky. Soon, Angella walked up. "Hey handsome." She said.

"Hi." angella sat down next to him. "Pretty rough huh?" She asked.

"Yeah... Rough. And that simulation room or whatever you call it, that's freaky."

"Heh. yeah. You know, I think i may get the hang of this." She said.

"But you cant. You got a daughter to take care of." At the mentioning of Marrie, Angella starred up past the sun, To another planet in the solar system. It could be seen from here. "Hmm? Whats up?" Kyle asked.

"well..." Angella paused. "She, Like the other children on this planet, Have been sent to another empire on the tip of the galactic arm were on. She'll be safe there." Kyle nodded. "Oh... I see." Angella suddenly turned, And layed a kiss on his temple. His eyes widened. "Whoo!" He said.

"Ha ha ha. Well, I guess i should be getting my lunch break over with. I hear the next test is going to more important." She stood up and walked off. Kyle stared after her. _Looks like this relationship is realy starting to take off._Kyle thought as he bit into his Meal. (essentially a burger with something green for its meat, But just as tasty)

--

"Alright maggots! Filter to simula-room 2!" Ivlar said loudly. Everyone grumbled and proceeded. Simula-room 2 was almost the same as the other room. But the lighting was a bit dimmer. "Line up crap-bags!" Ivlar ordered. Everyone rushed into position. "Now listen. This lesson is even more important! because more often then not, You will find you're self in space combat. It is inherit that you learn how to fly a fighter! UNDERSTAND!?!!?"

"Sir! yes Sir!" They all said in Union.

"Now sit you're Asses down in these pods! You will now learn to pilot a spaceship! Fail me not!" They all rushed into the different pillars, And clambered into the pods. "Begin flight simulation one! Set difficulty! Outrages!" everyone looked at him in shock before they were pinned to there seats. And they were sucked away. Kyle watched as bright lights went over his eyes.

--

He found himself in the cockpit of a Terran standard issue fighter. (Kinda resembles a federation ship from star trek, The saucer is fatter and the ship is smaller.) "Alright! I want you too begin basic flight path! Push on the joy-stick in front of you in order to move around. Pull up to fly up, Push down to fly down! turn it from either side to turn the fighter! Fly over each of the cities and pop there bubbles! Now go!!!" Ivlar said into the hologram. He barked a number of orders. Soon, Kyle lifted off of the ground. He pushed on his joysick and flew forward. He quickly turned and almost slammed into another ship. He quickly stabilized and held the Joystick steady. The first city was in sight. He tilted up and flew right through the bubble. The loud popping noise i made jarred him for a moment. And he almost crashed into a cliff. He turned the ship and flew straight.

Angella was high over the next city, She made a quick drop, and went right through the bubble. She pulled on the joystick ad righted herself. She flew forwards a bit more before kicking on the Thrusters. She suddenly flew by at 199 Kps. (Kilometers per second). And the next city was insight, She twisted the joystick and did a twirl before going through the next bubble. She laughed happily. However though, Easy though as it may seem, Since she did not pay much attention to her surroundings, She bumped right into a Building. The windows shattered and the wall broke apart. she saw several of the Little guys flying around. She got a suddenly anxious look on her face and pressed on. "Damn... I'll be sure never to do that again..." She said slowly.

(Roberto's already crashed)

Several more hours passed, During which they all continued to fly through bubbles over cities. After awhile, " Alright! You learned how to pilot you're ship! But now, Can you use it to go to another planet? and then to another system? activate you're interplanetary drive and go into the solar system. Everyone activated there drives and lifted into space. Kyle gulped. the yellow atmosphere parted to reveal a wide expance of stars. "I want all of you to fly in orbit around this star for 30 minutes! Mind the asteroids! And, For Spodes sake. Please do not fall into the gravity of the planets! It is so annoying to remind you that 'Gravity exists'!" Kyle was offened, But he did as he was told.

The 30 minutes passed, During that time, Two fighters accidentally forgot there trail and wandered into the vasts of space, without knowing how to get back. the comm panel suddenly began bleeping. Kyle thought back. _Chergalaz pressed a button, And a picture of a Terran came up..._Kyle thought. He pressed the button and an Image of Ivlar in the real world appeared. "Now listen here! Its time for interstellar travel! Activate you're interstellar drives to Mark 5!" Kyle pushed a few buttons and a light humming came from the back of his ship. He then waited for Ivlar to give him orders. "Now! Input co-ordinates! Baring rotation 4329, Distance 7601! And..." Kyle put in the co-ordinates. "ENGAGE!!!" Kyle pushed the button and his ship flew off. He was quickly followed by the other fighters. "I wonder what we're going to find there..." Angella said through the Comm device.

"yeah... Expect the worst." kyle said.

--

After a few hours, they came to the co-ordinates. A blue giant was floating there, And 4 planets swung in its orbit. "Now," Ivlar said through the com panel. "Fly to the red T-Score 0 planet, and scrounge it for anything suspicious." Kyle nodded and flew at the planet. The other ship began scrounging the surface. there was not much to see. rock, Mud, Dust, Dirt, Mud, dirt, Rock, Dust, Dirt. Kyle rolled his eyes. Suddenly, His comm panel started bleeping. he pressed a button. He saw a Human on the screen, flames were In his cockpit. "Pilot! whats going on!?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know! they came ou---- I had no tim---- They destroyed my friends! they're coming right aft--- Ple---- S---- Meee!!!----- AAAH---- AHH--- AAAHHG!!!!!-------" the communication as cut, And the panel began bleeping again. Kyle pressed it, And his cockpit suddenly lit up with red. "The grox!" He shouted.

"_You are intruding in our operations organic! Prepare to be exterminated! Rugrat! Phromphin darsune! Killrelmay! HELLNJAYM!!!"_the comm panel closed. "Ph my god! my radar is detecting multiple Grox fighters coming our way! all hands, ready weapons!" Kyle said. But no sooner had he let the order sfly, Then flames exploded from his consul. His ship crashed allong the ground, and the glass shattered. He flew out the window and crashed into the ground. and the ship, Crunched his body under its weight.

"Kyle NOO!!!!!" Angella suddenly let out a scream of rage and flew headlong into the coming Grox fighters. she fired all her weapons, but her ship was already severely damaged. flames were licking at her from the consul. She pressed another button and an anti-matter missile flew into A grox fighter. it exploded, But then, an anti-matter bomb struck the top of her ship. It was shredded, and her burned carcass flew from it.

--

"YOU FAIL ON YOUR FIRST TRY AGAIN!!!!!!! HOW MANY SPODE DAMN TIMES WILL THIS HAPPEN!!??!!??" Ivlar screamed angrily as they came out of it.

"hey sir, Could ya no-"

"Give me 50!!!" Ivlae said angrily. The man dropped, and began pushing up. "And the rest of you! Get back in there and keep Trying! those grox are there for a reason! and i will not tolerate incompetence! GET BACK IN THERE!!!!" And everyone clambered into ther epods to try again...


	13. Chergalaz's past

13. Chergalaz's Past

Several more days passed, And they all, finally, Passed the flight examination. The sun had set, And the three moons had lifted. The thousands of stars twinkled in the sky. Kyle sighed. These last few weeks had Been horrible. His mind ached more then hell from the Simulations, And he was still recovering from the trauma of seeming to die, and then coming back to life in reality. The other humans and other trainees there were walking around. He reached into the pocket of his black, Leather jacket and held something in front of him... It was a medallion. He pushed a switch on it, And it flipped open. There was a picture in it. it was a picture of Kyle, and his parents, And his brother. a tear went down his face. _No matter what..._ He thought. _You're death's... Will never... EVER... go unpunished.... The Grox... They will pay!_ He suddenly slammed a fist into the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"You ok?" He looked up. It was Ivlar.

"Sir!" Kyle said as he jumped to his feet, Placing the medallion in his pocket. "Someone wants to speak with you Kyle. He's in medical room 7."

"who is it? Sir!" Kyle asked.

"First off, At ease soldier," Kyle relaxed... A _Little._"Second. Its an old friend..." Ivlar turned and walked away. Kyle stared after the Sargent for a moment, Before going to The room. When the door opened, He grinned a little. "Come in." Chergalaz said. He was lying on a medical bed. His arm was in what looked to be a small MRI machine. "Whats up?" Kyle asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Not much... Just been laying here for 2 days, Having my arm repaired." Chergalaz said. A small screen on the wall showed veins moving into place. Kyle nodded. "that's uh... Pretty cool." He said.

"Now look human. you're almost ready for you're first assignment. And my first assignment was a tough one. wanted to wish you good luck."

"Well Chergalaz, I wanted to thank you, Actually. For saving us from the Grox and everything." Kyle said. "Which raises a question," He continued. "Why did you come to Earth in the first place? You could have done something else." Chergalaz lowered his head onto the pillow. "I could have. This is what happened... It all started about a year ago..."

_My empire was one of the largest in the milky way... We had a circular shape. The mid border, the inner border, And the outer border. But then... Tensions began growing. The Grox hit the Outer border, Very lightly guarded, terra score 0 & 1 Planets. Our armies only held for a few days, And the grox destroyed the outer ring._

_They pushed into the middle border. Terra score 2 & 1 planets. Our armies held longer, with more important developments at these planets. My son... He was at the forefront of that battle, While i remained home to help direct army movements. One day, Word came that he had perished on the battlefield. My sadness, Knew no bounds..._

_The grox slowly pushed through our middle border, and laid siege to the lush T-score 2 & 3 planets_._I was at the battlefront, Determined to put an end to the Grox's advance, And get revenge for my dead son. The grox pushed with even more force then we could have ever hoped to stand against... And they destroyed everything. soon, Only our home world was left. The grox beamed onto the planet and began attacking._

_We fought back desperately... But it was no good... The grox soon had their planet buster ready. I Gathered what people i could into there ships. But i realised my family was not there. I rushed quickly to my house. But it was gone... Destroyed. And the grox... Fired there super weapon._

_Just like earth... My home was destroyed. I knew a few others made it out alive do to there radio signals. I fled. I knew that almost every empire knew of the coming danger, So i needed to find a civilization to warn them of the threat. I got a radio signal, And i came to earth. And then..._

"You know what all happened from there." Chergalaz said. Kyle Had a look of sheer pity on his face. "I'm... I'm so sorry... Chergalaz..." He said.

"Bah! spare me you're pity! The war is not over! Not while i still breathe! Or while any Chirds breathes!!!" Chergalaz slammed his good arm into the bed, Metal creaked. Kyle winced. "Well... I know this much." Kyle stood up. "As long as a human breathes, We will keep fighting!" Chergalaz looked at him in surprise.

"..........Thank you......" He said after what seems like an eternity of waiting. Kyle took one last look at the alien, Before exiting the room.

--

"All men And Women! Report to the training grounds for you're night time Training! Step on it! LETS GOOOOOO!!!" Ivlar yelled. Kyle picked himself off of the ground where he had been sitting, And began walking. Kyle went to the training grounds. A long course, Full of obstacles. Once people entered the field, They would be protected. If a trap was sprung, It would only knock them out. "LINE UP!" Ivlar shouted. Everyone lined up. "Now! begin!" Everyone rushed forward. Kyle gripped the first ladder and pulled himself up. He made it to the top, And began running across. His foot came down, And it went a little farther than it should have. Kyle ducked but fell off the other end of the wall. Massive clubs slammed into him. "FOCUS KYLE!!!" Ivlar said angrily.

Kyle turned and kept running. He jumped over steadily getting higher bumps. Kyles mind suddenly wandered off. _He's lost so much more then me... Can i really keep up my promise?_Without noticing, Kyle tripped suddenly on one of the bumps. He hit the ground. but he was quick to get back up, and keep running. "Spode curse you Kyle! FO-CUS!" Kyle jumped over another bump, and grabbed a pole. and began climbing. And as he reached the top, His foot came down, and a massive bear trap cam up on him. He grunted as consciousness left him. Angella ran up. "Kyle? You ok?" she patted his cheek. He groaned a little bit. With a grunt, She slapped his face. "Gyaah!" Kyle yelled. The bear trap fell off of him. "Come on!" She said. She turned and jumped down.

Kyle jumped After her. But just before he could hit the ground. "LOOK OUT!!!" Kyle looked up. And he saw several Anti-Matter shots flying for Terra's surface. "Oh crap!" And a bomb hit the establishment...


	14. Assault!

14. Assault!

Flames rippled throughout the base. Kyle was running away from the flames for the Armory. "We're under attack!!!" He screamed. Angela was next to him. He looked up, He saw distortions in the air. He pulled his hand gun out and fired a shot. the blue laser shot hit, And the ship uncloaked. "ITS THE GROX!!!!" Ivlar yelled. "All men! To you're battle Stations!!!!" Kyle knew his. Another shot struck the training grounds. And an explosion rippled outwards. "Ack! Damn It!" Kyle said. He pushed into the armory. He knew the Grox would be beaming down soon with Life support. He grabbed a Plasma rifle and ran back outside. Already he could see Grox landing. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yes i am!" Angella said. And they rushed into the enemy's, Guns blazing. A few Grox dropped. More Grox dropped in. And attacks were flying back and forth. Kyle turned as more Grox came down. He lifted his Rifle and blasted the first Grox. It fell away and the others turned to him. Angella had disappeared from sight. "Angella!?" He yelled. A mistake. a shot struck his leg. He screamed and fired several more shots And a few more Grox fell. He immediately dodged to the side. a shot flew past him, Missing by mere inches. "Fu---" Kyle was interrupted.

"Fall back! the front is lost! GET TO THE MID!" Kyle yelled as he shot another enemy. He turned and fell back. Several more shots flew by him. He turned and shot another Grox down. But more kept coming. It did not take long for him to reach the mid guard. Kyle saw Angella. He turned and fired several more shots. "I need a report!" Ivlar said as he threw a Grenade over the wall they were hiding behind.

"More and More Grox keep beeming down! We think a warship may be cloaked up there!" A man named Carol said.

"Kyle! I need you to take a few men to the fighters! We already have a bunch of Battleships up there! Get up there and destroy any fighters you see! HURRY!" Kyle nodded, And turned to carol, And Angella. "Lets go!" He turned and ran for the Hanger. Angella, and Carol, Followed him. red pulse shots flew by them.

--

The hanger was fairly large, Fighters piloted by human, and Terran as well flew into the sky. Kyle ran for his, Jumped in, And launched. as they were flying he punched in a code. After a second, Angella came onto his screen. "Be careful Angella. This is not like the Simulations. We could die, And stay dead here. Please stay frosty." He said.

"Understood! Angella out!" and the comm panel lowered. kyle stared at the approaching battle. His eyes widened. There were hundreds of ships flying back and forth. and 3 Terra cruisers were flying towards the battle. Shots were flying back and forth. "All units! Break formation and Engage the grox! They cannot be allowed to do any more damage to the surface! ATTACK!" The sky captain said. Kyle nodded, And broke formation. the first grox ship came into view. He fired several Laser shots, And the Grox's engine caught a blaze. Kyle fired a few more shots. And the Grox blew up. Kyle quickly targeted another and began shooting. "Kyle! Behind you!!!" angella said. Kyle broke hard right. An Anti-matter torpedo struck his hull. An explosion rippled through his ship. With a growl, He pressed a button.

Green ooze washed over the ship. And the hull began to fix itself. He looked to the side. "Carol! Pull up!" He shouted. Carols ship began to pull up, But a shot hit it. And flames ripped out of the hull. they went further up the hull. "Carol! Eject! Eject now!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm trying! My systems have failed!---I'm loosing power-------Life.. Suppo----- AAHHHG!!!!----" And his ship exploded, His burned body flew away. "CAROL!!!!! Dammit you GROX!" Kyle turned his ship and fired into the Grox. Another fighter exploded, But another was flying towards him. "Burn you son of a bitch!!" Kyle yelled as he fired a Terra forming tool, the heat ray into it. the hull melted, and the ship flew off. "Nice shot!" He heard angella say over the inter comm.

"Thanks! Now focus on the battle!" Kyle said as he fired several more shots at another grox ship. Its auto turret fired back at him, His ship began to take damage. Suddenly he heard the captain say. "Oh my Spode...... the grox warship!" kyle turned his ship and gaped at the size of the approaching vessel. "Its preparing to fire its Planet buster! Do not let it! All fighters, Engage the Warship!" Kyle brought his ship forward and began firing several more shots. The shots were met with a high powered shield. "My shots are useless! Its shields are too strong!" Kyle yelled as he pulled away. A shot struck his hull, Causing the ship to rock.

"Find a way to get past it!" The captian said. Kyle flew by a disintergrating Grox ship. He fired several more shots at another ship. It blew to pieces. "It sgoing to fire soon! Hurry!!!"

"I'm going to!" Kyle quickly activated his own shields, Which had a low charge rate. He flew towards the Grox warship,And his ship, penetrated the shield. "I'm through!" he yelled.

"Good! -- _Now listen You have to-- Get to-------- Planet buster core! Unleash with------- Thing you have! Do--- t----- Cha--------"_

"Captian!? Captian are you there!?" There was no responce. but he understood. He quickly flew to the underbelly of the ship. He saw a large hole opening. there was a yellow ball of energy gathering. kyle quickly flew in. "_Warning --- 500 --- gigabytes of --- Anti-Matter energy --- And rising" _the computer said.

"Keep us going!" Kyle shouted. The ship flew upwards. "_850 Gigabytes"_Kyle ignored it. He was almost there... closer.... Just a Little bit further... "Bombs away!" Kyle shouted as he fired a torpedo. He turned his ship around and flew towards the exit, Even as hundreds of anti-matter shots pelted his ship. flames suddenly rippled downwards. "_Warning! Heat meter! Critical! Hull melting!"_the computer chanted. Kyle stayed on a steady course...... He was out. He pulled away from the grox warship. And the whole vessel exploded. "_Good work kyle! N_ow Lis_ten_, Destroy the remaining fighters! They cannot be allowed to escape!!!" the captain ordered. Kyle nodded.

"Yes sir!" He turned his ship, And began opening fire on a small group of grox ships. Flames ripped out of one. and soon, the others followed suit. Kyle pulled up hard as some pulse laser shots scraped his paint job. He growled, Flipped up-side-down, And fired a heavy proton missile into the nearest Grox ship. It detonated. "The last ones making a break for it! do not let it enter Hyper space!!!"

"Understood!" Kyle shouted. He locked onto the fighter. the green rings were already starting to trail behind it. Kyle knew he could not catch it, not here anyways. He locked on, and activated his own hyper drive. The two flew for a moment, and then dissapeared. A trail of green rings leading off into space. "_Kyle!!!"_Angella shouted.

"_don't try to Follow angella! Beam down to the surface and deal with the enemy! go now!"_the captain shouted. Angella hesitated, But flew down to Terra's surface.

--

The grox ship was in sight. Kyle would catch up with it in no time. He punched in a code. And the Grox appeared on the comm screen. "Give up now! you cannot hope to escape! surrender you're self to me and you might live!" Kyle ordered.

"rographarmarjar! Dellllrimpargul! Helluful! Lick chark Arse!" And the screen went down. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Then its battle!" He fired a missile, And it struck the enemy ship. It fell out of Interstellar space, and began moving for kyle.

_Show time..._ Kyle thought.


	15. Interrogation

15. Interrogation

Kyle quickly brought his ship to the side, Barely avoiding several powerful laser shots from the Grox ship. He came back around and fired a quick shot into its rear. Flames ripped out, But green slime washed over it, and the hull repaired in seconds. The auto turret on the Grox's ship fired at him, And caused some flames to fly from part of it. Kyle growled. "Last chance! Surrender or die!!!"

"_Hellguth! Irephargmes! Doeus Margup Herund!"_the grox replied, And dropped an Anti-matter mine. "Crap!" Kyle said as its magnetic field caught onto Kyles metal hull. He tried to destroy it with his auto turret, But his shots were all miss aimed. "Damn it!" Kyle said as he came back around. He fired several quick shots at the grox ship. Flames pulled away from it, The grox ship began to return fire. Several shots ripped all over Kyles vessel, And flames ripped out of one of the engines. "That's no ordinary Pilot!" Kyle said. His ship suddenly rocked violently as the mine struck the rear. "_hull integraty --- 64 Percent"_ the computer said.

"I CAN READ!" Kyle shouted as the grox kept shooting at him. He turned and aimed carefully, "Locked!" Kyle fired a shot from his Mega proton missile bay. The shot flew down and struck the Grox ship. Flames ripped from its side, And the grox slowly began to slow down. Kyle began pelting it with every single shot he could. Within moments, the grox ship was on the verge of exploding. Flames suddenly exploded outwards. "Toasted grox!" Kyle said. He grinned for a second, Before he snarled. "It ejected!" Indeed, the cockpit of the grox ship was being propelled by a single Particle drive. "try to get away from me will you!?" Kyle quickly pressed a button, And he tractored it in. He quickly went and put on the space suit after setting his ship for auto pilot.

He walked to the back, the grox had made it out of its pod, and was suffocating. "Computer?"

"_What is you're Request?"_

"Set the oxygen level to Zero. Pull dark matter from the space around us." the computer bleeped a little, And the room darkened slightly. The grox gasped. It saw Kyle, and pulled out its pistol. Kyle lifted his gun and shot it out of the Grox's hand. "_Raphroming!? Shigowatsa! Filorideran!"_Kyle pulled a R.W.C from his side, And held it over his mouth. "You are going to tell me what i want to know... About the grox... About the center of the galaxy... Everything..." He then walked up to the grox, And placed it on the Grox's head. Blue light went through it. "_And why? why would i TALK!?" _the grox snarled. Kyle slammed a foot into the short creatures face.

"Watch you're tongue, Grox scum! Now talk! What is you're name!?" Kyle barked at the creature.

_"I am Gorodex... High admiral of the Grox military! And you Organic weakling! you are a low life, skinned, Threat to what is true!"_

"shut up!" Kyle said as he slammed his foot into the Grox's chest. the machinery sparked slightly. the grox screamed as Kyle pushed on it. "Now tell me! Why? Why are the grox invading! We did nothing to you! Why did you destroy earth!? TELL ME!!!!" Kyle picked the grox up by its arm and slammed it into the wall of the hold. It shrieked.

"_I will never speak to you Flesh bag!!!"_Kyle slammed his fist into its red eye piece. The grox screamed and grabbed the blinking eye piece. With a yell, Kyle threw the thin creature into the other wall. It slumped and rubbed its chin. Gorodex got to wobbly feet, And charged at Kyle. He lifted his rifle and fired a shot. It hit the grox's mechanical arm, Knocking it off. "tell me! this is only scratching the tip of the Ice burg! If you dont talk you will be put through even more pain you Cyborg Abomination!"

_"that which lies at the center.... It could...."_

"Go on..." Kyle snarled. He gripped the eye piece of Gorodex, And pulled him off his feet. "TALK!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle screamed. Gorodez remained silent. kyle suddenly ripped, And pulled the eyepiece off. Gorodez Screeched so loudly, that kyle tried to cover his ears. Gorodez growled. _"It could... destroy us all... And then... The rest of... the... Galaxy..."_gorodez said slowly.

"What? What could destroy you!? What could send the rest of the Galaxy into turmoil? WHAT IS IT!?" Kyle punched the grox to the ground. gorodez was wheezing now. _"the... Staff.... Of.... life... It... no... No more! I will reveal no more! You tried human! But i will talk, no more_!" gorodez got to his feet, Only for kyle to slam his foot into the Evil creature with all his might. "I don't think so! Tell me. Why would this... Staff of life, cause the whole Galaxy to fall apart! why are you even guarding it!?"

"_*cough cough* when... They learn of it... They will destroy us... United... And take the staff.. then... Greed... War... galactic... they will... Drain other worlds energy... we... the god that will come told us... to guard this staff at all costs! there... you know... That is what i know... We must... Cleanse..."_Kyle blinked a bit. He kicked the grox in the head one last time before going to the cockpit. "He wont survive..." Kyle muttered. He flew into the nearby star system, And flew to the nearest Gas giant. "Computer?"

"_yes?"_

"Jettison cargo 5, Make sure it lands in that gas giant ok?"

"_Understood --- Jettison --- Cargo."_there was a gust of wind, A scream, And silence. Kyle thought for a moment as he saw the grox disappear in the gas giant. "a staff of life huh? I need to get back to Terra!" Kyle activated his Interstellar drive, and flew off towards the correct system.

--

"That was the last of them!" Ivlar said as the last Grox fell. Angella walked over to a bench and sat down, Wiping the sweat from her brow. _Oh god... Please let him be okay._She prayed in her head. Chergalaz walked up, his arm was complete. "Worried about someone?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Angella said.

"Its Kyle, Isn't it? He showed lots of promise in this military. I'm sure he's fine." With his new arm, chergalaz gave a light pat on Angella's shoulder. she looked at him. "you know... He promised Me that as long as a human still breathed, they'd fight to avenge my lost race... Maybe i misjudged you humans. You can be kind a times." He grumbled a bit and walked away. Angella sighed and looked up at the sky. Suddenly a smile crossed her face, A fighter was flying in to land. She got to her feet and rushed to the hanger.

--

Kyle jumped out of the fighter. "That seat can put a cramp in my back." He muttered. He looked ahead and was suddenly knocked to the ground. He looked down, It was angella. She had ran head long into him with an embrace. He looked up and returned the hug. "Worried about me huh?" Kyle asked.

"Uh-huh..." Angella said. She was almost weepy.

"Hey hey. Dry those tears. Now um... I'm running Little... Short of breath here... could you get off please i need to talk with someone." Angella laughed and came higher on him. He chuckled a bit him self before getting to his feet. (After she got off of course) "I need to talk to Ivlar!" Kyle ran past and towards the Sargent. Angella stared after him for a moment.

_i love him..._She thought as he exited the hanger.


	16. Epilogue

16. Epilogue

"Ivlar sir!" Kyle shouted. Ivlar turned.

"Kyle! Do you have anything to report soldier!?"

Kyle nodded. "Yes sir, And it involves the reason for this invasion." Ivlar raised an eyebrow.

"Go on..."

"Apparently, they are guarding what lies at the center of the galaxy, the staff of life. they think it can destroy them."

"A good reason to want to keep it out of enemy hands... Keep talking Kyle." Ivlar said.

"Gorodez said that the whole galaxy would band together, And take the staff. then, something about it draining life out of planets, Which leads me to believe that it is a planet atmospheric tool of some sort."

"Continue soldier."

"They said greed would take over the minds of the many, and all out war would break out all over the milky way." Kyle finished. Ivlar looked thoughtful. "Ivlar sir? Is there any way for us to get to the center?"

"At the time, No. However, Chergalaz would be the one to talk to on that note." Ivlar said.

"Ivlar sir. Do you know where Roberto is? I have not seen him." Kyle asked.

"He's in medical." Ivlar said. He turned, And walked away. Kyle rushed for medical.

--

Kyle burst in. He saw Roberto lying on one of the beds. He had a respirator, And had his leg, And arm bent at a severely odd angle. Kyle ran up. "You OK?" Kyle asked. Roberto made no reply, But just groaned. "He's not conscious, He was near a bomb when it went off. He may be here a while." Doctor Fellrens stated. She was a female Terran, though there was almost no way to tell her apart from the males. Kyle nodded. "Right..." he turned, And walked away. He began searching the grounds for Chergalaz. "Chergalaz!?" He called out.

"Over here kyle!" Kyle turned. He could see Chergalaz approaching. Kyle ran up. "I see you have you're arm back."Kyle said with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed i do. So, What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about getting to the galactic core." Kyle said. Chergalaz shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But that technology is still being investigated. Let me explain. When you start to get close to the galactic core, the intense gravity of all of the stars and planets in orbit around the core causes the travel radius of even a level 5 Interstellar drive to that of a level 1 Interstellar drive. the closer you get, The shorter you're radius. Its that simple." Chergalaz explained with a slight shake of his head. He flexed his arm a bit.

"So how then, Are we supposed to get there?" kyle asked with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. Chergalaz cuckled, Flexed again and continued. "however, The technology is currently being investigated. We suspect that it will be some time before the technology is fully realized. So, In the meantime, you will just have to do missions as they come up." Kyle nodded to this.

"And what, Chergalaz, Will _you_ do?" Kyle asked, pointing a finger.

"Simple, I will fight against the grox in any way that my body can allow. the grox will pay for the destruction of my home! They will fall!" Chergalaz looked up at the sky. "DO YOU HEAR ME GARADOX!? YOU, AND THE REST OF THE GROX, YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED!!!!!" the scream echoed all throughout the base. Kyle looked at the alien for a moment. then said, "And as i said, I will fight until the end to help avenge you're empire!" Kyle gave a salute.

"Thanks Kyle. Anyways, you might want to report to Ivlar. After you get some sleep of course. He might have a mission for you and some others. that's when the real hell begins." Chergalaz looked around for a moment, Nodded, And walked away from kyle. Kyle turned away, And headed for the Barracks.

--

the barracks was a large room full of bunks. Kyle went to his, Got in, and closed his eyes. Within moments, He was asleep. And that night... He began to dream...

--

_Kyle was standing on the bridge of a massive battleship. It was a Terran battleship. The flagship. the shimmering glory. Red alarm lights blared. "_Grox war fleet approaching --- Taking evasive actions"_The computer bleeped. High Terran Oladren was next to Kyle. "When we get within three parsecs, You must get into you're fighter and make that jump. Understand?" Oladren asked._

_"Yes Oladren. I understand perfectly." kyle said with a light bow. The ship shook slightly. "there first fighters have arrived captain!" One of the men said. the ship shook violently. "Raise Shields and return fire to any ship that gets through!" Oladren ordered. A blue bubble surrounded the ship. It was being followed by hundreds of cruisers from all over the galaxy. 'the first war ships have come out of Interstellar!" The Terran said._

_"Focus fire on them, release all fighters. send the order to all ships to keep there shields up, And fire at anything hostile!" The sounds of bleeping erupted from all around. "we are 23 Parsecs from the galactic core! Travel distance has decreased 20 Percent!" The helm officer shouted as the ship shook again._

_"Keep flying at level five!" Oladren ordered. "All fighters dispached! Engaging enemy!" Another terran said. Shots began to fly from The shimmering glory and all of the other ships. "we are 17 Parsecs from the core, travel distance has decreased another 30 percent!" the helm officer stated._

_"Activate the sixth Level!" Oladren ordered as the ship rocked again. The man quickly pressed some buttons. "Galactic core in range!"_

_"Take us within three parsecs!" Oladren ordered. Kyle was already running for the hanger. The ship rocked again, this time, Flames burst from one of the consuls._

_--_

_Kyle rushed for his ship. He quickly jumped into the heavily armed, And armored fighter, activated the engines, and flew out. It was like a swarm of shots out here. Kyle brought his ship around and initiated his Interstellar drive. The core was in View. "Activating wormhole key!" He said. A yellow bubble formed around is ship. He was being pursued by hundreds of Grox ships. "_Kyle! ull up!"_Angella shouted at him over the comm. Kyle pulled up hard, Only for flames to rip out of his hull. His ship began spiraling. "I cant control her! She's gonna blow!" Kyle pushed the eject button, and he popped out of the ship in his cockpit. He turned the new craft as the one below him exploded. He began flying, But he saw his engines fail. "CRAP!" He shouted._

_He looked to where Roberto was Flying. His eyes widened as the ship was shredded by oncoming fire. He looked quickly to Angella's ship. She was fine. _"Kyle! The sh----- We'r------ Can------ All hands aband--- Shop! I re----- All hand-----ndon shi----- AHHHH-------AAAHHH---- GGGYYAAAA!!!!!"_And the shimmering glory erupted in a massive fire ball. Kyle looked down, Angella had just ejected. "No! Angella! Break hard right!" she began to do so, But an anti-matter missile struck the ship. And it erupted in flames. "ANGELAAAAA!" He screamed. He turned his pod, and flew it towards the grox ship. He activated his auto turret. (The only weapon on the pod) The shots bounced harmlessly off of the Grox ship. It turned to him, And fired one anti-matter Missile. Kyle tried ti turn, But the missile struck his hull._

_He let out a scream. His ship exploded, And watched as the fleet of the Terran empire and others fall apart under the force of the Grox's bombardment. He'd failed..._

_--_

"gyaah!" Kyle screamed as he shot up in his bunk. Sweat was going down the sides of his head. The sun had come up. "Its time to get up you lazy bums! Today's important! Get you're asses out here now!" Kyle swung out of bed, Grabbed his rifle and exited the barracks. The hundreds of men of the academy were going about there buisness. Kyle then felt a kiss on his temple. he looked over and Angella walked by. He grinned somewhat. "well," He began. "At least i have someone who cares." he looked at her walk. He smiled and walked away from the barracks.

_So much has happened... But there is still so much to do..._ Kyle thought as the smile faded.


End file.
